Your Promises
by reBELLS14
Summary: Part 4: As identities are revealed and promises are broken, can Katara and Zuko fight through the adversity their nations place them in, or will they falter to the stress of having any relationship at all. Thank you for staying with me through this tale, I hope you enjoy this installment. This is only Part 1 but it contains a lot more than my other story. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Prologue

Zuko's POV

_Water filled my lungs as I felt myself being pulled further and further down the dark abyss. Thrashing as hard as I could for any amount of air. I felt myself weaken at the thought of dying here, in this cold, dark water. My eyelids began to close themselves as I continued to sink deeper into this watery grave that the Spirits have in store for me. _

_**Suddenly, by the power of Agni, or some other deity, my body was jerked from the grasp of the ocean to the right, and I could barely see that I was being sucked by what felt like an underwater current. Being pushed by the force of the ocean, I felt myself being thrashed by boards of wood and sheets of metal that came from my fleet's ships. My body was beginning to give out on me, and I could no longer feel my legs or arms from the harsh numbing of the ocean's coldness.**_

_**Just when I was giving up on my life, I felt something tug on my body, pulling me up and out of the water. My lungs were crying as I surfaced, and I could feel the icy wind biting on my face.**_

"_**Man overboard! Man overboard! Help the lieutenant out!"**_

_**The man, who had his arms wrapped around my waist, pulled me with him as he swam closer to the ship that we were close to. Using his strength, he grabbed a hold of the rope that the men onboard threw down to us, and we were pulled up the large vessel. **_

_**Glancing around as were laid on the deck, I could see wild and frenzied looking soldiers clambering about everywhere, obviously without any leader with them. I could barely hear what they were saying to each other:**_

"_**Get some blankets for them!"  
**_

"_**Quick they need to get warmer!"**_

_**Feeling so weak, I watch as they ran about the ship, collecting things and yelling at each other. I blinked a couple of times before finally closing my eyes and falling asleep…**_

"_**Look men! It's…"**_

* * *

My eyes snapped open immediately, and I could feel the fact that I had a cold sweat. My heart was pounding so rapidly, that my breathing was shaking, trying to catch up with it. I pulled myself up on my bed and fisted my hair in my hands. I could feel my entire body was shaking.

* * *

AN: Hello my avid readers! Did you miss me? Anyways I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, or following my other three stories for this saga thing.


	2. Understanding Misconceptions

Key:

Normal font

_Thoughts (depending on the character POV)_

**Flashback**

**Flashback thoughts**

_**Dream**_

Chapter 1

Last time…

Katara's POV

"**I want to apologize for anything that the both of them did to you, and I will try to work out some arrangement for your people to be happy."**

**I nodded, taking in the words that he spoke to heart. He was always good to his word, and I know that he would never intentionally hurt me.**

"**You do not have to apologize my Lord. You did not know what was taking place at the time; it is not your fault."**

**I could feel a wave of heat encircling me, "Would you stop being so formal with me? We are the only ones in this room. I just wish that you could be real with me, and not something that your tribe molded you to become."**

"**I am being real with you right now. You just lost your best friend and your fiancé for the other, I mean, I am only trying to be a little considerate toward your feelings right now."**

"**I don't want you to be like that! I want the real you, not some trained dancing monkey."**

**I took a few steps toward him, "Well, this is the real me! This is who I have become, I grew up after five years."**

**He began getting closer to me, "No, this is what you have been developed into after five years. The real Katara would spar against me right now for even accusing her, but the only time you ever waterbend is when your angry. The real Katara would yell at me for accusing her of being someone she isn't. The real Katara would even water whip me just for good measure. The real Katara would…"**

"**Shut up! This is me; this is the 'real Katara'. You are just going to have to face the facts that-"**

**He cut me off with his lips pressing aggressively against mine, and pretty soon, we began making out in his office. I couldn't remember why we were fighting…**

**Then, snapping open my eyes, I looked at our present situation: I was sitting on top of his desk my dress opened in the front with his hands roaming over my entire body. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were grasping onto his shoulders as if they were pulling him closer to my body. Suddenly realizing myself, I pulled away from the close contact and shuffled past him, trying to pull together what little dignity I had.**

**After correctly situating my hair and dress, I turned back around to Zuko and saw that he was hurt by me rejecting him. I couldn't help but sigh and look at the floor, studying the design of the rug in the room. **

**"Katara," he whispered, edging closer and closer to me.**

**I slowly brought my eyes up to look at him, but I couldn't help but blush at his stare. His eyes practically tried to melt me with their smoldering look, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I did what according to him I apparently do best…**

**I ran…**

* * *

**It's not that I didn't want to feel something when I kissed him or anything, but I just couldn't deal with the fact with if I did. I didn't want to go through the same heartache that I did after I left him the first time. I didn't want the little box that I put him in at the back of my mind to open up and flood me with so much hope that in the end I knew I would get hurt. I didn't want him to love me like he did with Mai and to just forget me, leaving me to feel empty and alone like she did.**

**I kind of understand why she felt so betrayed…**

**I can't say that I don't want to be with him because I desperately do. Yet, with all of these newly confound complications that have just popped up, it will be impossible. His people would never accept me as anything but his own personal whore, if that. I mean, what if we had kids? They would be known as impure and mongrels… because of my heritage… because of my genetics…**

**When I made it to my set of rooms of the palace, I hurriedly made my way over to my bed and began to sob, thinking of all of the worst possibilities that could happen if Zuko and I were to ever get together. They formed a mantra in my head:**

**Impure… Whore… Wench… Filthy… Murder… Death… Assassination… Impure… Whore… Wench… Filthy… Murder… Death… Assassination…**

**The words keep haunting me as I continued to cry, and it wasn't until Yori came up from behind me and patted me on the back, speaking soothing words into my ear.**

"**There, there… Everything is going to be just fine… Don't fret…"**

**Getting up from where I was lying as a heap of nothing on my bed, I turned over to look at her, "How can you say that? Everything is going to shit!"  
**

**She flinched at my words, knowing that whatever was upsetting me was clearly a very big thing.**

"**Katara, I am going to say something, and I want you to hear exactly what I am saying, without interruption… Get over yourself! I know that you probably don't want me saying this or anything, but honestly you need to learn to get over your problems and face them head on. Don't get in this pathetic wimpy little "princess" attitude that your "people" forced you to become. You are not Yue, and you never will be-"**

**I glared at her, "Yeah I know because she was perfect and gave herself to become the moon to save the world. I get it! I could never be her-"**

**Snapping, she said, "I said no interruptions! You didn't let me finish! You are not Yue and you never will be because you are Katara, Master Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. You do not bow to anyone's whim without a fight. You are kind, gracious, and intelligent. You are not some doll that your father or Arnook can dress up and pretend to be her. You both are willing to give your lives to people who take you for granted.**

"**As for that boy, he is a fool to not see that you still love him enough to protect him from what would happen if you both had gotten married all those years before. Yet, you are the fool to not risk that chance for your own happiness. I am proud that you would willingly sacrifice every bit of happiness for those you love, but I am ashamed at the fact that you would do it knowing that you could never enjoy your own life. You are a young girl in love, take a chance with him!"**

**I stared at Yori gravely, thinking how she could never possibly understand what was going on. **

"**What? What is the big reason that you won't do something for yourself for once in your life?"**

**Sighing, I said, "Do you really want to know? I mean, do you honestly want to know why I am so upset? I am angry and sad all the time because the guy I loved couldn't marry me because of whom I was. I was frustrated with the fact that I couldn't have him all to myself when I knew that somewhere deep down he still has feelings for someone else. Just before I came here, we were in his office kissing, but I ran off because I knew that I was just something he could cling to that was nothing like her. He still loves her in some small way, or he would have never let her go. You could never know what it feels like to watch some guy who claimed he didn't love someone else go off and get married to her anyways."  
**

**All the air that Yori held inside of her for so long was released as she stared at me with such melancholy in her eyes that made me want to hold her, but I remained firm in my place on the bed. **

"**You're wrong… I do know what it is like to watch someone love you and take it back, giving it to someone else."**

**My eyebrows raised by this point, and she responded to my unspoken question, "About thirty years ago, when I was your age, I was friends with a man who was strong, charming, and a real gentleman. At about that time, he was dating a young girl. Soon after many years off getting to know each other, we fell in love and he left her. Yet, after his father died, he became the Chief and was married to a Tribal chieftain's daughter, the very same girl he was dating when we were younger. Then after a while they had a beautiful daughter, and I became her lady in waiting."**

**I widened my eyes by the end of her story, and I whispered, "You were in love with Chief Arnook?"**

**She nodded solemnly at my little revelation, and we just stayed like that for hours, staring at each other, seeing a connection that could never be mistaken…**

* * *

Zuko's POV

**After she left me to myself in the room, I felt anger swell and rise up within my body. In a giant breath, I released all the heat I had inside myself, and in flames and smoke, the room became almost like a giant furnace. Knocking was heard from the outside of the door, and I went over to open it and yell at the person who was disturbing me only to find my uncle standing there looking worried.**

**Backing out of the doorway to let him in, I closed the door with one hand while the other was scratching the back of my neck, "Uncle! What are you doing here?"**

"**Well nephew, I came to see how you were fairing with what just happened."**

**Sighing with irritation being evident, I said, "Well, I guess you could say that I am doing quite fine, but, I don't know, I guess I am a little frustrated with the whole thing."**

**Nodding as we walked over to the chairs that sat in the room with us, he said, "I expected so, but that comes with losing a very close person to you, well, two very close people. Yet, I do wish to know as to what you are going to do about this whole affair. I mean, you are the Fire Lord, and there will be very many people who will be angry about the arrangements being canceled."**

**Gripping my hair in my hands, I moaned out, "What can I do? My engagement was completely ruined because my best friend stole her from me, leaving Katara and myself to deal with the controversies of our nations. It was easy for the Council to accept Mai because of her nobility and her status within her family's society. Now I have to find a new wife that the council will approve, not to mention that I actually can stand."**

**Suddenly, Uncle got this very weird look about his face, and I desperately wanted to know what he had planned for me because right at this moment, it does not look to good…**

* * *

Iroh's POV

**If we were to somehow prove to the Fire Council that Princess Katara is a refined lady and a good match, we may be able to produce a marriage between both her and Zuko.**

**After the little discussion Zuko and I had, I began walking my way over to the dining room where I had left Chief Hakoda. As I walked into the room, he came up to me immediately and asked as to what Zuko was going to do next.**

**Calmly and patiently, I waited until the poor man was finished with his constant questioning, until he realized that I wanted to say something. It was then at that moment that I told him of my idea that would actually help both of the nation with their predicaments of peace and prosperity. **

"**Well, what is it then?"**

**Getting rather testy with his impatience, I said, "Katara is going to have to prove her worthiness of being able to be married to a nobleman's son, since her engagement to one of them was canceled, it is likely that they won't think of her as a suitable match for any of their sons. Zuko's birthday is coming very soon. In fact, last year, we threw a giant ball for the occasion. I don't believe you and your family attended it? Well, anyways, we should throw another one here at the palace and have a go at that. Then, with all of the council members being there, it would be the perfect way for her to prove herself to being sophisticated in a Fire Nation society."  
**

**The younger man looked a little weary at the whole idea, but quirked his brow in question at what I had just said, "How do you suppose we do that? Katara was resilient when it came to learning her own culture's need of a Princess, why would she do it for someone she doesn't know?"  
**

**I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the whole thing, "She will do whatever is necessary for her people. If that means learning more about etiquette from another land, then she will do it. Lady Toph of the Bei Fong has already told me that she has taught Princess Katara the mannerisms required in the Earth Kingdom's high society rather quickly. I do believe that she can catch onto one more nation's."**

**If we can get the Princess to learn the different styles of the Fire Nation and present her in front of the council, I think that they may consider her to become Zuko's wife.**

**"If she does happen to agree to do this, do you really think that they will approve of her to becoming one of their son's wife?"**

**Looking into the Chief's eyes, I saw that they had the look of a worried father and a somewhat desperate man, "I can definitely guarantee one man will wholeheartedly agree to the marriage between your daughter and his son…"**

**That is figuratively speaking**…

**The worrisome expression that was written along his face was gone as a small smile took over, "I ask for your help in training her in the arts of Fire Nation etiquette."**

**I smiled, "It would be an honor…" **

**I only hope that this plan goes well…**

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks again for reading my story. I made this chapter a lot longer than was to be expected, but I do hope that you liked it. Now to clarify some things: the prologue is told in the present time, meaning that this chapter was told in the past right after my last story, so you guys bare with me hear on this. Anyways, the next chapter will have to deal within the same time as this chapter, so it will be a few chapters before I get onto that. But anyways thank you very much!


	3. Threatening to Fall

Chapter 2

Zuko's POV

**It is very hard to say that I was anything but indignant whenever Uncle told me that the palace was going to hold another ball to celebrate my birthday. His exact words were:**

"**Now Nephew, it is not everyday that you turn twenty-one… I do believe that we should an elegant ball for your birthday. Wouldn't that be very fun? We could have members from all of the nations be represented, and then maybe we could incorporate some kind of twist… Like masks!"**

**I groaned and protested, saying how it was unnecessary use of time to prepare for such a big thing and only in a few weeks. We couldn't pull off such a big thing in such little time, especially with sending out invitations in time. I was secretly hoping that this would remind and disappoint him into not making the whole thing such a big affair, but only to MY disappointment, he took the challenge, saying how he could perform every task that needed attending, and everything would be perfect.**

**I only groaned even more and he began making that face that you know could only mean that he was gong to say something that would make you feel completely guilty. Incoming in…**

**Three…**

**Two…**

**One…**

"**Now Zuko, as you are very aware of, I am not getting any younger here, and it would give me so much happiness and joy to see that you do enjoy your birthday with those of whom you love and people who admire you. After Lu Ten died, I did not have anyone to give anymore birthday parties and such. I see you as my very own son, and I would very much like it if you would do me this kindness in letting me celebrate your birthday with this ball…"**

**After that long speech, how could I say no? I mean, he has always given me the joy of having a fatherly figure that my own dad never did. He took me under his wing and taught me how to further my training in fire bending. He helped me with some of the most difficult tasks that come with being a Fire Lord.**

* * *

Two weeks later…

**People fluttered all about me, asking about my favorite food, telling me about the preparations of an excellent band, and bustling over me to make a new pair of robes for the ball. I closed my eyes, trying to grab some peace in any part of this whole entire fiasco of a party.**

**I didn't understand as to why I had to wear a new set of robes for this, considering how I am the Fire Lord, I should wear the FIRE LORD robes, but whatever…**

**All of these people in my room were avoiding my gaze, not from fear but rather from pity. They pitied me… Me their Fire Lord… They think that I am sad and angry about what happened with Mai and Zhong, and they are right, but that does not mean I need them to make me feel like shit.**

**A knock was heard at the door, and before I could tell the person to leave me the hell alone and go away, in came Sokka and Aang. They looked a little shocked to see so many people in my room all at once, but quickly pushed away their expressions and smirked at me. **

"**Wow Zuko! You couldn't have a small little get together like everyone? You had to invite everyone from around the entire world to your birthday?"**

**As Sokka was saying this, everyone except Aang was staring at him in shock and outrage.**

"**Yea well, if you had an uncle like I do, you would have to go through the exact same thing."**

**All of the fitters and servants that were in the room looked away after I said this, realizing that I was familiar with Sokka and in no way did he ever disrespect me.**

**Rolling his eyes, Sokka made his way over to the couch in the room, pushing over some of the scrolls that were lying there. Aang moved over to where Sokka was, but did not sit down, but rather preferred to not anger the other people in the room as Sokka had, and stayed standing. **

**Looking over to all of the people in the room, I said to them, "If you would not mind, I would like to have a conversation with these two in private."**

**Then one by one, they all, rather put off, grabbed all of their things and walked out of the door. Finally with a quick closing of the door, I sat down on an ottoman in front of the couch Sokka was on, taking a break from standing still for so long. **

"**So what's on your mind?"**

**Looking nonchalant, Sokka said, "Oh nothing, nothing at all… We were just here to ask about whether or not you were willing to go out with us and the girls. I mean, you have been cooped up in the palace for who knows how long pining over about the fact that your wedding is ruined and your best friend made it happen."**

**Aang and I stared at him with the biggest of bewildered expressions reflecting on our faces. **

"**What? We were just wondering."**

**Shaking myself out of it, I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm myself long enough before I would strangle him. Then with a wearied expression, I said, "Yeah, I guess, when?"**

**Sokka had then started counting on his fingers without finishing any of his sentences, saying, "Let's see, today is… And then tomorrow is… A week from now it will be… Umm… Now!"**

"**What? I can't go now! I have to go and… And then I have a meeting with…"**

**I kept on trying to find reasons to avoid the entire situation, but to no avail.**

"**C'mon you're coming with us!"**

* * *

**It was very difficult to convince the guards to not come with us. At first I said that I was the Fire Lord and they had to do what I said, but nothing. Nothing would work, that is, until Toph said something about how if we, a group of teenagers, could take Ozai and Azula down, during Sozin's comet, then that we could pretty much handle a group of civilians.**

**Not wanting any sort of weird treatment, I took of the crown piece from my hair, letting it fall down. I also took of the uncomfortable parts of the Fire Lord ensemble, wearing the comfortable pants and silk shirt that was underneath. **

**Walking into town, we weren't greeted with the number of women that would stand out here waiting for me to come out of the palace. **

**Thank Agni!**

* * *

Katara's POV

**I really did not want to be here right now, but when Toph encased me in a box of earth, what could I say? She is "very" persuasive for such a tiny person. Anyways, we were heading over to this restaurant that Sokka claimed had some of the best meat in town or something. Aang didn't exactly like this until Sokka mentioned some type of salad or whatever, so he didn't complain too much after that.**

**It felt so awkward with the two couples being all lovey dovey (or as much as Toph would allow Aang be in public). They continuously held hands and kissed each other, telling the other how much they loved each other or whatnot.**

**I tried as hard as I honestly could to stay away from Zuko, and, to be honest, it wasn't all that hard to begin with, we avoided each other by staying on the far left (me) and on the far right (him) of the two couples. They didn't really say anything about it, but I kind of felt like they were trying to understand or sympathize because they would try to pull us into the same conversation, only to be disappointed.**

**It was beautiful in the city, with all the lights glowing under the dark, moonlit sky. It kind of gave a more ethereal beauty to the whole night. The wind picked up a bit, making my hair flow about my body, and the skirt of my dress billow about.**

**When I was getting dressed earlier, the girls came into my room, making me try on a bunch of different things, saying how I should really nice and pretty for tonight because I was single. They pulled (or rather Suki pulled) on my hair into different elaborate styles, asking for Yori to help them out. She said that she would gladly do it, if I wore my hair half up and half down because it was the most flattering to my style.**

**Together they (Suki and Yori) brushed my hair, put light traces of makeup consisting of a shiny blue and coral for my lips, and dressed me in a long and flirty blue dress that had a heart-shaped neckline that was entirely made of satin. The dress was really form fitting, and my feet hurt from the very pinchy shoes they forced on my feet, saying how that beauty is painful.**

**When we arrived at the restaurant, Suki and Sokka sat right next to each other, then Toph and Aang sat right next to each other. The two couples sat in such a way that nearly made it impossible Zuko and I to sit anywhere but right across from each other. Glancing about the entire restaurant, I saw that it was beautifully painted in a light earthy green, rather than the typical Fire Nation red. The tables were draped with a light brown and green fabric, and the ceiling had red lanterns that hung down on top of each of the tables. It would have been a lovely evening if things hadn't went so bad so quickly…**

**At first, when the waiter asked if we all wanted to order something from the couples menus, Zuko was just outright furious, saying how I wasn't his girlfriend. The waiter was scared by that point asking for forgiveness and it was then that we just ordered a set of meat dumplings, shish kabobs, a salad, and a bowl of rice. Everyone could tell that I was embarrassed by what happened because I wouldn't speak to anyone throughout the dinner aside from telling the waiter that I wanted rice. Zuko, however, was unperturbed by the whole incident, speaking freely, but, I think, that we could all tell that he was a little frustrated with himself.**

**I thought that I was awkward before when we were walking, but now I wasn't only awkward from the constant number of times that I have heard the number of pet names that the two couples give each other, but also from the number of stares that people were giving our table after Zuko's little outburst. It wasn't until Zuko left the table to go to the bathroom, and a couple of guys came up to our table talking to us that my embarrassment died down a little. They asked us where we were from and how long were we visiting for, and I couldn't help but notice that they were cute.**

**Their names were Chan and Ruon-Jian, and they were the sons of some generals or whatever for the Fire Nation Army. Then when Zuko came back things got ugly really fast. Apparently, Zuko, along with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, destroyed Chan's dad's house on Ember Island, leaving Chan to have to deal with the wrath of a very angry general. The three boys got all haughty with each other, puffing up their chests, trying to make the other person feel more inferior, but neither of the two sides would back down from their little "man-fight". **

**I am suffocating from the amount of testosterone in the room…**

* * *

Zuko's POV

**Now don't get me wrong, I honestly do not like these two aristocratic snobs at all, in fact, I loathe them. They are both very pompous and very overbearing, but, in reality, when I saw them flirting with Katara, I had to admit that it drove me over the edge.**

**The horrible thing was, Katara was flirting right back at them…**

"**Zuko! What are you doing?"**

**She was standing by this time, staring at me with her menacing, blue eyes, waiting for me to spill my guts or deal with her wrath. Meanwhile, the two buffoons were staring at me, as if they didn't realize that I was the Fire Lord.**

"**What do you mean 'what am I doing'? You should be asking them, they were the ones who started the entire thing!"**

"**You shouldn't have wrecked their house!"**

"**They shouldn't have flirted with my girlfriend!"**

**The idiot, Chan, stepped in at that moment, saying, "Look dude, I mean, my Lord, we meant no harm in trying to hook up with either of your girlfriends," gesturing to Katara with his hands.**

"**She's not my girlfriend!"**

**By this time, I could see smoke and steam rising about me, and I didn't need a mirror to know that my nose was flaring really wide. What stopped my anger and irritation at these guys did not come from anyone else but the girl who was standing to my left…**

**"Yeah, I am not his girlfriend, and he has made that very clear to just about everyone from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation…"**

**Glancing over at the chocolate-haired beauty, I saw that she had a hurt expression on her face, and tears were glistening in her eyes, yet, before she could run away, I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bumbling idiots and the rest of the table. **

* * *

Katara's POV

**Zuko dragged me to the outside of the restaurant and into this little alley way on the right side of the building. There was only a glimpse of light that shown through the entryway of the alley. Walking a little further into the darkness, I tried to wipe off all of the tears that tried to flow down my face, but I was suddenly jerked around to face Zuko, my back was pressed firmly against the wall as my chest was pressed against his. He had my arms pinned up by my wrists; a look of anger was etched across his face.**

**It wasn't until the one tear that had threatened so much before to fall, finally did, that he snapped from his anger and began to loosen his grip on me. His head fell down onto my shoulder as he released my arms. Still shocked my arms moved slowly on top of his shoulders, while his arms went down from my shoulders to my waist. I could feel his heavy breathing against my neck, and pretty soon I closed my eyes just listening to him breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down.**

**Suddenly, he pulled from me, but only enough to the point that we were literally touching noses. Gazing into his eyes, I could see all of these emotions flitting about as he tries to gain control of his feelings…**

**Anger…**

**Sadness…**

**Regret…**

**Longing…**

**Suddenly, his lips were brushing against my lips as he started to gently kiss me. It wasn't rough or rash like our last kiss, but like the first kiss that we had. It was sweet, romantic, and passionate. We weren't rushing into anything or forcing anything, rather we were living in the moment. Taking advantage of our time together…**

* * *

AN: Hey my readers, I just wanted to say that I have been making these chapters a lot longer for you guys on purpose, and that so far I like what I have done, and I hope that you guys keep on reading and reviewing. THANK YOU!


	4. The Difference in Needs and Desires

AN: Hey guys, okay now as you probably guessed the last two chapters were told from the past. Well from now on (unless there are flashbacks) the rest of this story is told from the present… That means that we are currently in Zuko's bedroom… The kiss from the last chapter happened the night before…

Chapter 3

Zuko's POV

My eyes were wide and rimmed with red, in fact, I looked so bad that every person who walked by me would gawk and then would ask if I would like to lie down. Each time this would happen, I would get very angry, tell them to leave me alone, and then walk further, turning a corner so they didn't see how I was about to drop at any given moment.

Walking down the long hallway, I was trying to get to my office, but as I rounded the corner, I ran into someone. Then, twisting my entire body around, I made sure that the person (who was feather light) wouldn't be crushed under me, and instead vise versa.

Looking up at the person, I saw the beautiful ocean gazing right back at me…

"I am so very sorry, my Lord! I did not mean for…"

Cutting her off very quickly, I began to laugh at her flustered face and worried tone. She looked shocked for a while before getting angry and trying to push herself off of me, saying, "Well then!"

I couldn't help but continue to chuckle, but I stopped her from getting off of me, and held her there by her waist. Her face had drained of color by then and was shocked by the odd predicament I had put ourselves in, but I couldn't help but laugh at the way that she could get flustered so easily.

It wasn't until I heard a voice coming from the other side of the corner, that I quickly wiped the smile off of my face and pulled us up and into my office. I had her pinned against the door as I listened through the door to see if anyone saw anything, and heard footsteps slowly drifting softly away from the door. Taking a deep breath of air, I pulled my head back from the door and looked back down at the woman who was trapped by my body. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked into mine, and her beautiful and soft lips were parted, letting me feel her breath against my neck. I could feel my face heating up. Soon there was nothing that kept us apart, and we began to tear away at each other. No longer bothering to hide our wants, needs, and… desires…

* * *

Katara's POV

His eyes roamed over my body as I began to get dressed, trying to find my clothes amongst the many scrolls, paperwork, and furniture in the room. I could feel my face turn a burning red from feeling his eyes on me, and for a few minutes I couldn't help but tease him for a while, smirking when I would hear him moan. I began to take my sweet time in finding all of my clothes, and when I was to the point of being completely dressed, I heard a knock on the door. My eyes flashed straight to where Zuko was still trying to pull himself together, with his clothes all disheveled. I ran over to him as soon as I had smoothed out my dress and began to pull his hair up into the traditional topknot.

Another knock sounded from the door, more persistent than the last…

Taking a look at Zuko, I saw that he looked like he was trying to cool himself down, and I took the notion of sitting down in a chair. Zuko composed himself before saying a dreary "come in".

Glancing over to the door, I saw a rather old man walk into the room; his face was worn and tired, ragged with old age. His eyes were fierce looking though, and I could see that he was a very highly appointed person by the way he walked into the room with his head held high. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze when he saw that I was sitting in the room. His eyes never let up on the cold stare, that is, until Zuko smiled, got up, and introduced us to each other…

"Ah! Xueyou, I would like to introduce you to Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She was Avatar Aang's waterbending master, and is currently one of the strongest waterbenders of the world. Without her, the whole world would still be at war with each other."

I couldn't help but blush at my introduction, but I managed to shake the withered hand of the old man, Xueyou.

"Katara, this is Xueyou. He is one of my most trustworthy councilman that I have known since I was about five."

Xueyou, for a fraction of a second, smiled, but went back to grimacing at me, whenever Zuko had turned his back to us.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Xueyou?"

Looking back to the young Fire Lord, Xueyou's face saddened and he said gravely, "I am sorry sir, but several members of the council are requesting your attendance for the meeting that is taking place at this very moment."

Zuko's eyebrow quirked up in an arch as he said, "Oh? Why wasn't I notified of this beforehand?"

Xueyou remained almost complacent as he looked upon the young Fire Lord, "You were quite busy with other matters that we could not intervene."

"What matters?"

"Well, for starters," he said with an almost droll tone, "The issues with Lady Mai and Nobleman Zhong. Then there was the incoming of all of the newfound guests…"

Zuko's eyes widened at the old man's words, but said nothing against them, only nodding for him to leave, then turning toward me.

"I'm sorry, but I think we are going to have to finish up this little get together later…"

I couldn't help but pout, jutting out my bottom lip, in which case he only chuckled softly at and then lent down to kiss me. I could feel the warmth that radiated off of his body, and before I could pull him closer to my body or wrap my arms around his neck, he pulled away from me, giving my lower lip a little nip before toward the door. Yet, right before he walked out, he turned around, facing me, and said:

"Meet me for dinner at sunset in the dining hall that we had eaten together before."

I nodded in reply, and then after he had left, I just about jumped up in joy, feeling elated and happy for the first time in a long time…

* * *

Zuko's POV

My head was pounding with all of the yelling that was echoing around the room, and I couldn't see what any of the papers in front of me said without squinting half of the time. I felt like I could collapse in any given second, and I didn't want to have to listen to all of these pompous, brown-nosing councilmen.

"He NEEDS to marry before his next birthday!"

"He NEEDS to produce an heir worthy of the throne!"

"He NEEDS to worry about the Fire Rebels!"

"He NEEDS to-"

I was finally fed up with all of these ignorant idiots trying to rule my life without my say in it. Getting up from my seat, I stared down each of the men and said in a rather infuriated voice:

"What I NEED to do is sleep! I haven't been sleeping well lately with all of the recent events that have happened, and you people breathing down my neck to get married or to have a baby are not helping with that one bit! Then what I WANT to do is have dinner with a woman I have not had the opportunity to converse with properly since she has arrived here at the palace. I WANT to do so without any distractions from any of you coming into the room with such trivial things. Now, I WILL answer each and every single one of your questions if you will please STOP yelling at each other and START discussing like we are not a bunch of barbarians!"

All of the men in the room were staring at me like I was a giant purple spotted platypus-bear, and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous under their gaze, but soon they stopped with the mouth-gaping and sat down in a calm manner. I watched as thee five men began to quietly and calmly discuss different approaches to each topic.

Jingguo, an older member of the council, was pointing out to me the fact that the Fire Nation needed a new Fire Lady, and that even though I had recently been in an engagement, I needed to continue on with a marriage, be it arranged or not. He was always a rather highly-opinionated man when it came to the traditions of the ancestors, but I diffused the whole ordeal of marriage by reminding him of the possibility of finding a suitable woman to be my wife at the ball. Thank Agni, Jingguo agreed with me and let the whole matter go, but I know that he is going to end up bringing up the matter again if I don't find a wife at the party.

Yaozu, another one of the older members of the council, though younger than Jingguo, was stating how the Fire Lord needed to preserve the throne by producing an heir. I did the exact same thing that I did with Jingguo, reminding him of how I may be able to find a suitable woman to have a child with. He was a little reluctant at first, but soon dismissed the whole affair.

Guozhi, a young council member that was only a few years my senior, claimed that I should be worried about the entire affair with the Fire Rebels and that I should make actions to stop them. I rebutted with the fact that we could at this point do nothing but prepare ourselves for anything to happen by increasing the protection detail around the palace, especially since the Avatar was currently here. He seemed a little miffed at me just pushing aside the matter, but said that he would get right on the extra security.

Xiaosi, a rather nervous-acting middle-aged man, was telling me how we should be acting to pacify the whole failing treaty between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes with the wedding being canceled. He thought that considering it was the affair of two Fire Nation citizens that ended the two nation's hope of ever having peace, that we should be the ones to give a hand and help out with whatever they need. I told him that as the Fire Lord, I would make it my top priority to help the Water Tribes with whatever they need, considering how it was my fault for misjudging Zhong in the first place. I also told him that seeing as how I have relations with the Princess that I would definitely make sure that she is taken care of.

The entire time that the meeting was taken place, Xueyou remained silent, and would show no emotion about anything that I had said, but would rather listen silently. It wasn't until that I made the move to get up that he finally snapped his head up from where it rested on his balled fists and watched me walking my way over to the door. The rest of the men walked right along behind me, well, all except Xueyou…

* * *

Xueyou's POV

_There he goes off to get ready to see that Water Tribe tramp again… What did Mai ever see in that kid? You would think that since she got her intelligence from my side of the family that she would be able to have a little common sense when it comes to whom she marries…_

* * *

AN: Okay everybody! I think I do have some explaining to do. Well, for starters, Mai is Xueyou's granddaughter, and I have done my best with the math to be somewhat right, so please don't hate me for that. Xueyou had her father at a really young age of 23, and her father had Mai at the age of 24. This makes Xueyou 67, Mai's father 44, and Mai 20 years old. Now you are beginning to see a different side to the old man, so please don't hate! I thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Please keep on going though!

Oh! Please also don't hate me for the numerous amount of times I could of put a lemon in here because I am very awkward about that sort of thing (especially writing)!


	5. Complexities that Come with Perfection

AN: This chapter starts right after Zuko goes into the council meeting but goes back to present. I didn't think that it should be in the past tense (only if it is like hours ago, plus I wanted to tell you what happened to Katara while he was gone). Okay this chapter is a little time confusing so read this before you even think about continuing on please.

Katara, in this chapter, starts off at the time that Zuko had gone to the meeting. Then a few hours go by and she is in her room getting ready for the dinner an HOUR before the dinner.

Zuko, in this chapter, starts off going back to his room a few hours BEFORE the dinner from the meeting.

Chapter 4

Katara's POV

My face was starting to hurt with the amount of smiling I had been doing the entire time I was walking back to my bedroom. I could feel the muscles in my face start to twitch, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything else but smile.

It wasn't until I had made it to my door that I began to scowl at the voices inside of my room…

"Sir, I know that you believe that Katara was happy when marrying a Fire Nation man, but I don't think that you could begin to understand the complexities that come with your daughter on the idea of marriage!"

"You don't think I don't know my own daughter?" I could hear the sound of a chair scraping from inside of the room, "I know her well enough to do what is right for her tribe. For her people."

"That may very well be true, but you should see the kind of pain that she goes through behind closed doors. Did you know that nearly every single day since you told her that she was to marry some Fire Nation guy, she would cry herself to sleep? She is torn between her own happiness and the love of her people! How can you as a father do this to her?"

I could no longer take the pain that was writhing from the inside of my chest, so I walked into the room, saying "Yori! That is enough!"

For a split second, the older woman looked infuriated with me, but slowly her anger seemed to dissipate as she folded her hands into her lap and looked down at them.

Whipping around to look at my dad, I saw that he had his arms crossed in front of him with his chest puffed out and head tilted upward as if telling Yori to challenge him to something else.

"Dad, I need you to get out now!"

He looked at me with wide eyes for my rudeness and wouldn't budge an inch.

"Alright fine! Please can you leave Yori and I to the discussion of feminine hygiene and other womanly problems that you would be too embarrassed to talk to me about?"

At first he started to stutter, incapable of getting a single word out of his mouth, then he started to babble about how he needed to leave anyway, stumbling out of the room in his haste to leave us. I could feel the relief of having an awkward conversation with the man dissolve, and I turned to look at the pouting figure sitting in the chair.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I looked at her, "Yori, I need your help."

Her head snapped up quicker than Sokka could say "meat buffet", and she looked at me with worried eyes, "Is there anything wrong with you Katara? Do you need anything?"

Gesturing with my hands, I tried to calm her down and said, "Yeah everything is fine, but I need you to go and get Suki and Toph for me if they are not too busy. Just tell them that it deals with Sparky, but don't say that in front of Sokka or Aang. Trust me they will know who I am talking about. Can you do that for me really quick?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

Quirking my lips upward, I responded nonchalantly, "Oh nothing! I just have a dinner date…"

An hour before sunset…

My skin felt raw with the amount of scrubbing I had done in the bath, and I could see that it was reddened. Suki was trying to comb out any tangles that I might have in my hair while Yori was going over the many dresses that I had in my wardrobe. Toph was sitting in a chair on my right side talking about her awesome ability to tell when a person was lying, specifically me and Zhong…

"… I mean, come on! If your going to tell a lie, tell a good one or don't even bother with it if you know you suck at lying!"

Getting a little irritated toward the little blind Earthbender, I tried to get her to stop talking about the whole matter by mentioning Aang.

"Twinkletoes is fine. Everything is going great with him, and I can tell that you are trying to avoid the conver-"

"Alright Katara! Your hair is finally detangled, so if you don't mind getting all of the water out of it that would be great!"

Obeying Suki's commands, I got up and waterbended all of the water from my dark hair. Yori looked as though she was having a very hard time picking between all of the dresses that was in my closet.

"Suki come over here and pick a dress while I do the rest of her hair please, all of this blue is starting to get to me!"

We couldn't help but chortle at her holding her head while walking over to where I was once again seated. Flitting her hands about my head, Yori went straight to pulling it into a braid, but then stopped herself short after a while.

"You have always had your hair braided, right?"

Not seeing where she was going with this, I said, "Well, mostly. There were times when I just tied it back with a bun or I had it up in a traditional Fire Nation style."

"Okay, well what would you think if I were to pull it up into a different style for this one night? I mean, I know that you always put it into a braid of some kind, but what if we changed it for your tonight?"

I only said that it didn't matter to me as long as she didn't cut off my hair or anything reckless like that, so she only nodded in affirmation and set to pulling and twisting my hair this way and that way to the back of my head. Then, making my hair slightly looser she held the majority of my hair in a bun by whale tooth combs holding it in place. My hair was set in a loose bun at the back of my head with tendrils of hair that were out of place or shorter than the rest framing my face.

"Wow! You look amazing Sugar Queen!"

Turning over to where Toph was sitting looking at me, I said, "Thanks Toph! Do you really-"

Toph began to smirk, "That joke still never gets old!"

Suki came over from where she was picking from the dresses and said, "Enough jokes, it's time for her to put on some makeup."

Once again, I told them that I wanted to go light and natural looking for my makeup, so they went with colors that would only enhance my features and make my eyes bolder and brighter than ever. Finally it was time for the dress…

"There is like so many dresses to choose from that it is like impossible to decide on one!"

Looking about the closet, I fingered through some of the material and flipped through all of the dresses that were hanging about. Out of the blue (literally), I saw this floor-length, light blue dress that resembled the dresses that I wore on my journey with the gang. It was light enough for the climate of the Fire Nation, but was decent. The fabric was made from a type of satin as an outer layer with a darker satin sleeveless under dress and color matching bands around the upper part of the long sleeves and sash to close the dress.

_Perfect…_

* * *

Zuko's POV

My head felt heavy from the lack of sleep that I had gotten at all last night, and I felt like I could just about collapse anywhere. All I wanted to do was go to my room and sleep for the little amount of time that I have before dinner with Katara. I didn't have the time to turn around and see who was coming up right behind me…

"My Lord?"

Stopping in my tracks, and only being a few doors down from my room, I resisted the urge to groan at my tiredness.

"Yes?"

The familiar voice came around in front of me, and I could see that it was Xueyou with a calm look about his face, "Are you feeling alright sir?"

Still resisting, I said, "Yes, I am fine. I only wish to get some sleep before meeting with one of my guests."

"If you would like sir, I could request this guest to allow you to go to bed early?"

Snapping my head up quickly at the withered man, I said harshly, "No! I have been wanting to discuss with this person privately, and this is one of the most opportune moments to get them alone."

Unperturbed by what I had said, he only replied with, "Well then, as you wish my Lord, perhaps I could get you some soothing tea to help you go to sleep for a few hours without trouble."

Glancing at the old man, I couldn't resist the urge to go to sleep, "Alright, but only if you have someone wake me up."

Chuckling Xueyou only had to say, "As you wish my Lord…"

* * *

Xueyou's POV

I watched as the young Fire Lord drank the tea I had made him, assuring him that it would help him fall asleep quickly and soundly, but not letting him remain groggy. His eyes began to droop as the tea began to take its effect on him finally.

Looking up at me from where he sat on the couch, he mumbled out, "Please don't forget to wake me…"

"Oh don't worry sir. I don't plan on letting you sleep in."

As he finally dozed off, I left the room, closing the door behind me. Then when turning to the guards that were stationed outside of his door, I said, "The Fire Lord requests that you do not disturb his slumber."

The men bowed back to me, and I calmly but swiftly left the hallway, making my way over to my own set of rooms. Once getting there, I placed the vial from the inside of my sleeve onto a ledge made from a wooden beam on my bed frame.

_I hope you have a long and peaceful sleep Zuko because you are going to be getting enough for you and your Princess when she finds out that you aren't going to show up… We don't need a slutty savage taking the throne…_

* * *

Katara's POV

Several hours after the sun sets…

I sat for the longest time in this chair, alone and melancholy. My eyes were puffy and my throat was throbbing, and I just about wanted to leave from the ornately designed room. The food was sat untouched and cold because I did not want to eat anything with the possibility that I might throw it up right afterward.

Getting up from the chair, I could feel my legs wanting to give out from under me, and as I walked on them they nearly did. Yet, not wanting to attract any attention, I walked the far distance it takes from the dinning room to my set of rooms without making a noise.

_That ass-hole… How dare he? I want to scream and kick his ass for leaving me there for hours._

Making it to my room, I composed myself well enough for Yori to not ask any questions regarding if I had been crying but rather of how the night went with the Fire Lord.

"It was a night that made me realize a lot of things. It made me see a side of Zuko that I had never seen from him…"

_It's the truth. I had never seen this side or any side of Zuko at all…_

* * *

AN: If my description of the dress was hard to understand, picture Katara's dress at the end of the show that she wore when traveling with Aang. Make it floor length and without slits but a giant blue robe with a thick blue sash to close the dress. The sleeves are long with white on the edges (as well as on the edges of the robe) with a blue bands on both sides that are a little above the elbow. The outer robe is a little revealing, meaning low-cut, so I added a dark blue, sleeveless under dress made from the same fabric as the outer robe.


	6. A Feeling of Hollowness

Chapter 5

Zuko's POV

I rose into a sitting position on the couch, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Glancing about the room, I didn't see anyone in the room with me.

_Where is Xueyou?_

Walking around in the room, I made my way over to where the curtains were closed. Then opening them I saw that the sun was just sitting on the horizon.

_Katara!_

Hastily, I fixed up my hair into the proper style and fixed my robes, pulling them back into their positions. Trying as fast I could, I made my way out of the door, surprising the two guards who were leaning against the wall. I didn't hear what they had said as I made my way past them toward the dining hall.

I could feel my heart pounding from rushing over to where I could only hope that Katara was. Upon seeing the doors of the room, I stopped myself, trying to once again make myself look presentable for the blue-eyed beauty. Taking a breath, I tried to calm myself and stop all the anxiety that was rising within me.

_Here goes nothing…_

Entering the room, I saw that there were maids sprucing up about the room, but without any of the food that I had asked to be laid out on the table there. The girls were dusting about the room, lighting the candles and arranging the tables. It wasn't until that I coughed that one of the older girls noticed my presence…

"Oh, I apologize my Lord. We did not realize that you were there!"

"It's fine. What happened? I thought that I asked for dinner to be prepared and placed here for my guest and I?"

The girl, Ting, looked a little scared and made me think that she was going to bolt at any given moment, "We did do so sir…"

Looking back at the table behind her, I gestured saying, "I don't think so."

The girl was definitely freaked out by this point, and I nearly started to yell at her, when all of a sudden another one of the servants was pulling open the curtains, letting the light of the sun streak into the room and make the room glow.

_Sunlight? Oh dear Agni, NO!_

"We prepared the dinner last night sir and set it on the table. When your guest left after several hours, we came in to clean up because we did not see you go in at all."

I clutched at my chest as I looked down at my feet, feeling the tearing sensation coming and going again from the scar that remained there. Shaking my head, I ran out of the room, still clutching my chest, making my way over to Katara's room. The pain made me falter in step and pretty soon I was on my knees raggedly breathing. Several of the guards were surrounding me, trying to help me, but I didn't let them. Pushing myself off of the ground, I continued on my way over to her room, and knocked on it as loud as I could.

No one answered the door though…

Still banging on the door, I started to yell, "Katara! Katara! Please come out! I am so sorry! Please come out of there!"

* * *

Katara's POV

After not eating the entire night, I was really hungry during breakfast, but I wanted to make sure that Suki and Toph didn't find out anything about what happened last night (or rather what didn't happen last night), so I maintained a level head when I was eating. The tea felt so good going down my soar throat and the bread helped with curbing my appetite.

We decided to sit in the smaller dining room that was quite closer to our rooms, the table sat only about twelve people, but only seven people filled the seats. Iroh sat on the right hand side of the head of the table with Yori sitting in front of him. I sat on Yori's left side with Toph sitting on my other side and Aang on her left. On Iroh's left, Sokka sat right next to him with Suki on Sokka's other side. The head of the table remained empty…

Whispering so that I could only hear, Toph asked, "So how did it go with Sparky last night?"

"It didn't…"

She quirked her eyebrow in confusing at my quiet response, "What do you mean 'it didn't'? What happened?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Nothing happened last night because he didn't show up."

"He never showed up? What the hell? I mean, what kind of guy do-"

"Who never showed up?"

Startled by the voice, I looked in front of me where the voice was coming from, and Sokka had a very curious look on his face.

"It's nothing Sokka, so please butt out of my business!"

Raising his hands as if to defend himself, "Hey! All I wanted to know is what you guys are secretly whispering about that made Toph all mad and you upset. I am SO sorry that I was trying to be a good older brother!"

Rolling my eyes, I stared at Sokka for the longest time before he relented saying that he meant what he said, but that Toph was a really loud whisperer and that he couldn't help but overhear, as well as the rest of the table.

Seeing if this was true, I looked to my right and saw that Yori had a look of hurt on her face because I lied to her last night, "I'm sorry Yori, but I didn't want to talk to anyone at the time. I felt like I should be left alone."

Silently, the older woman nodded her head in silent understanding and went back to eating her breakfast quietly. Looking back to the other people at the table, I saw that General Iroh had a question residing on his face along with Sokka and Aang, but Suki and Toph looked downright pissed.

Getting up, Suki and Toph grabbed me on both sides by my arms, saying, "If you men will excuse ALL of us ladies, we would like to have a discussion with our Princess Katara over here."

Without taking a glance back to see what the guys had said, all four of us (Yori was trailing behind us) headed our way over to what I could tell was Toph and Aang's room. There were clothes strewn about the floor, whether by Toph and Aang's incapability of keeping anything clean or by another reason, I didn't want to know. Their room was a lot closer to Zuko's, a few doors give or take, but that was closer to the center of the palace, while my room was further on the outside of the whole palace.

Forcing me to sit down, the three ladies stared down at me from where they respectfully stood (or sat in Suki's case) in the room.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Fine! Last night after I went to the dining room, I was in there for several hours before I realized that Zuko wasn't going to show up, so I left. I was a mess with puffy eyes and a soar throat. I didn't eat at all last night because I felt like I was going to hurl at any given moment. He never showed up! Are you all happy now?"

By this point, I was staring at the ground, but slowly my eyes betrayed me and I looked up to see that they held a sort of sympathetic look on their faces, and I couldn't stand at how they pitied me.

"It's not like I am some helpless girl! The jerk never showed up, big deal! I don't care anymore!"

Toph said, albeit a little quietly, "I can tell you're lying."

Placing my elbows onto my knees, I opened my hands and placed my face there. I wasn't crying or anything; I was totally done with that now, and all I felt was just a little hollow inside. Closing my eyes, I wished that I was still at the South Pole, even though it was now a strange place to me, considering how everything has gone lately, I had someone to at least talk to… Gran Gran.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see that Suki had gotten up from where she was sitting across from me and stared at me rather despondently.

"I am going to teach that boy a lesson!"

Whipping my head to look over at the angered Earthbender, I shook my head and waved my arms, saying for her to leave the situation alone, but to no avail she ran out of the room in anger.

* * *

Toph's POV

_How dare he do this to her? After all of these years, and finally when she is served on a silver platter, he still goes and be this dumb!_

Making my way through the hallways, I felt a repeated beat over where Katara's room was. Whether I had a gut feeling or I was really mad that my stomach was upset, I don't know, but I went over to the vibrations were coming from anyways.

Feeling about the hallway, I saw that a familiar hothead was standing outside of the door, banging it rapidly and without a break. I could hear him crying to himself, and then when feeling about the room, I noticed that there were other people besides the two of us, watching the sniveling Fire Lord.

"Show's over people! I'm going to deal with this! ALONE!"

After saying the last word with emphasis, the people began to walk off, some more hurried than others, but definitely walking away from the pathetic sight of Zuko. Speaking of which, he was shocked that I was here, and removed himself from the door, walking over to me and begging me to get Katara out of the room.

With an impassive voice, I told him, "I am not going to get Katara out of that room," when I said this he began to get angry, but I interrupted him with, "I am not going to get her out of THAT room because she is in MY room."

I could feel his body going cold from my words, and he began to try and make a hasty exit toward where my room was, but I would not let him go any further, trapping his feet to the floor.

"Not so fast, Sparky! Where were you last night, and why did you not show up?"

Continuously trying to get out of the hold I had on him, I told him to stop moving about because he wasn't going anywhere for a long time if he didn't answer my questions. Sighing, he stopped all of the struggling and with what little dignity he had left said, "I was in my room and slept in…"

I could feel thee heat of anger rising to my face, "What the fuck? Are you kidding me? What kind of excuse is that?"

I could feel the rise of body heat from him spiking, "It's NOT an excuse! It's what really happened. I was tired from not sleeping, so I wanted to take a nap for a couple of hours so that I didn't during the dinner, but I never woke up…"

Exasperated by this claim, I threw my arms about in wild gestures, yelling, "You are the fucking FIRE LORD! What you don't have people to wake you up? I mean, come on Zuko, if you are going to lie, make sure that it's a good one!"

I felt a spasm coming from his chest, and soon he had his hand on his heart, "What's going on Zuko? I felt that. We need to get you to a healer now!"

"No! I am fine," he said this with a raspy breath, "I need to talk to Katara!"

Annoyed by this point, I said, "Fine! I guess that she can heal you too!"

By this point, I could see that he was having trouble keeping himself steady, so I had to help him make his way over to my room.

_Katara is NOT going to be happy about this…_


	7. Taking a Breath

AN: I am literally crying for Zuko to get better! LIVE Zuko! LIVE!

Chapter 6

Katara's POV

Watching Yori flutter about the room, trying to make it clean, made me feel a little annoyed and irritated, but she would not look at me straight in the eye, so what could I do. Suki was also a little crestfallen, but I knew that once Toph came back that they would be better in spirits.

Speaking of Toph…

The door was forced open and I could see the younger girl holding onto a man's body. She looked worried and scared for a moment but when she felt me or whatever she went back to her snarky attitude.

"Sugar Queen, if you are done staring, would you mind looking at Sparky over here? I had to lug him all the way from your room, and he isn't light or anything."

Looking at the man in her arms, I could feel my body going into shock as I realized that it was Zuko.

"Toph! What did you do to him?" Suki was rushing over to the young blind Earthbender, helping Zuko, who was barely moving or conscious.

Toph, miffed, said, "I didn't do anything to him. I found him outside of Katara's room, banging on the door, asking for her. Well, when I asked him a couple of questions he was kind of sad, but then I felt his heart race when he got testy with me and he clutched his chest. He could barely walk when we came over here. Now Katara, he needs your help!"

Staring into her face, I could see that she was honestly terrified at the moment, plus she never calls me by my actual name unless she knows she is in trouble or she needs my assistance.

Jumping to her aid, I pulled Zuko into my arms and over to the couch that I was sitting on two seconds ago. Pushing up my sleeves, I asked Yori to get me a pitcher of water and washcloth. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail, looking over the motionless Zuko. His breathing was ragged and I could see that he was beginning to sweat and lose consciousness.

Taking his face in my hands, I began to scold him for not staying awake. By this time, Yori had returned to the room from the bathroom with water and a cloth, looking nervous and openly shocked about the whole situation.

Bending some water out of the pitcher, I formed it into the familiar icy-blue glove around my hand. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand barely on top of his chest, where the scarred flesh clashed against the ivory pale skin. Breathing in and out, I tried to locate what the problem was, seeing that the scar had nothing to do with the internal pain he was feeling. Taking a look at his heart, I noticed that his heart didn't technically sound normal. Feeling my own heartbeat, I saw that his was beating way too fast for it to have been good for him.

Answering the many questions that were being asked behind my head, I said, "His heart isn't beating correctly. It might be from too much stress or something that he ate, but whatever the cause he will not get any better from continuing whatever it is."

Toph, with anxiety in her voice, asked, "Isn't there anything that you can do? A little water magic or something?"

Rolling my eyes, I said to her rather irritated, "I am not some miracle worker, Toph! It's not like I can pull his heart out of his body and force it to beat correctly!"

"Yeah you can! Well, not pulling his heart out of his body, but you can make it beat!"

Exasperated with her eagerness, I retorted with, "No! I can't Toph! It's not the full moon yet, and, in fact, it's morning!"

Looking hurt, she muttered barely loud enough for me to hear, "Zuko's right. You did change…"

Shocked by her words, I looked down in shame at myself…

_Is it true? Did I really change that much over the past five years? Am I only kidding myself with the whole Princess thing?_

Gazing back down at the man who had broken my heart so many times, I felt my heart melt at the sight of him lying there looking so broken. Taking a deep breath, I placed the water back into the pitcher and moved my hand back over his chest. Searching for the source of water inside him, I could finally feel the pumping of his blood, how fast and erratic the whole thing felt to me. Using my own heartbeat, I tried to get the vessels to flow in and out of the heart at a regular speed, but it would release on me or something and go back to the uneven beat. Forcing myself, I tried at it again, the veins in my own body felt like they were going to burst. Biting my lip, I continued to try.

Bump-bump-bump-bump, bump-bump-bump-bump, bump-bump-bump-bump…

I felt like my whole body was going to give out from the amount of stress that I was pushing on myself. My muscles were strained from pushing and pulling the thick and dark liquid through the veins and vessels of the heart. Trying to remember the sound of my heartbeat before I had begun with this, I flooded the blood through one of the chambers and into the other and out of the heart. Then bending the blood to come back in on the other side and into the next chamber and out of the heart. I tried to force the blood to go at a constant set rhythmic beat and pretty soon his heart was flowing at the same rate over and over again, cooling down his core body temperature just a smidge.

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him start to stir, but I didn't manage to stay at it for long because I slipped into blackness…

* * *

_**Images whirled about me, going about in a continuous motion as I spun around the room. Step after step, my hair flew about me, and my dress twirled out and whipped around my legs. Dipping gracefully, I looked about the room seeing my father smiling at me with such love and pride for me. Sokka was holding Suki tight against his body watching me dance, swaying softly to the soft ballad. Toph and Aang were stood next to them, in awe at how serene I looked. Gran Gran and Paku watched from afar, whispering quietly to each other and gave a look like they knew something.**_

_**Looking about the room, I saw that there was not one face that I could see there. I could not see the handsome face of the man I have yearned for. I could not see his soft dark hair or his pure golden eyes. I could not see the ivory skin that glowed in not only the luminescent light of the moon, but the shimmering golden rays of the sun.**_

_**I felt a pull on my waist, and soon I was pulled into the warm chest of what I thought was a stranger, but when upon turning out of the hold, I saw that it was my firebender…**_

_**We went through a series of turns and spins, our bodies would mold together as though we were made perfect for each other. When finally, we had finished the dance together with him holding me in his arms, wrapping them around my waist, bringing my body closer to his. I could feel his lips on my neck, the heat of his breath distracting me from any train of thought. My arms were wrapped around his, keeping him close and never letting him go.**_

_**Moving his lips from my neck to my ear, he whispered, "You are so beautiful, my Fire Lady…"**_

_**I smiled, but in confusion, I turned around to face him, a question written all over my face, "Fire Lady?"**_

_**He smirked, "Okay, I know that it's a little hard to wrap your head around the fact that we got married… I was a little shocked by it too, but come on."**_

"_**We're married?"**_

_**Chuckling softly, he gazed into my eyes, his own golden pools absolutely melted me further into his arms, "Maybe this might answer your question…"**_

_**He had closed his eyes, and in curiosity, I did the same. I could feel his warm breath on my face, luring me closer and closer to him. I felt like the world was finally right, like it was perfect. I didn't hear the many whispers or squeals of delight that came from all of the people around me because I was here with my firebender. Nothing could take me from this high I was feeling in this moment.**_

"_**Katara!"**_

_**Except that…**_

_**Looking around to find the voice that broke me from our beautiful moment, I saw that everyone had disappeared and that it was only me in a room of complete darkness. The warm embrace that was once surrounding me and keeping me safe was no longer there. I felt cold in the dark space and alone without the comfort of the people I love surrounding me.**_

_***CRACK***_

_**Whipping around to find the source of the noise, I saw a cloaked figure in front of me. Unable to tell whom the person was, I tried to run away, but my feet were planted to the ground, incapable of movement. Staring at the large cloaked figure, I could not help but be scared, and when they moved to take off the hood, I wanted to scream, but my voice was no longer under my control.**_

_**Taking off the hood, I saw the flash of golden eyes that I loved underneath, but they weren't right; they were unmoving and frozen.**_

_**When he spoke, his voice quivered at first, "K-at-t-tara…"**_

_**Gradually, his voice began to get louder and fuller, firmer and stronger, and then pretty soon the dark abyss that we were both in began to shake from the strength of his voice, "KATARA!"**_

_**I began to fall from where I had once stood, as if the world was being destroyed, and I fell through its cracks…**_

* * *

Zuko's POV

I was still clutching onto my chest, but not for the same reason as before…Rather it felt like my heart was being crushed into a million pieces. Katara did save my heart from literally dying out, but she couldn't save me from this pain that I still felt from her being hurt because of what I had done. I couldn't stand watching her lay there on the ground, being hurt from trying to save my life, when in all honesty I should die.

I continuously tried to get her to wake up, but she wasn't coming to when I called her name. Pretty soon after she had blacked out, Yori went to go and get help. Now her father, brother, Aang, Uncle, and Xueyou were surrounding us. Uncle and Xueyou wanted me to come with them, but I told them I wouldn't move from her side until she was capable of telling me to shove off.

Everyone watched as I caressed her face, talking to her in a soothing voice, and after a while, I had gotten aggravated. I began to beg and plead for her to wake up, but she still wouldn't. Xueyou had whispered something to Uncle's ear, and soon they both began to pull me back away from her still body. I was still weak and tried to kick and push them away, but to no avail, I couldn't break free from their iron grip.

Then with all the will and strength that I had left in me, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "KATARA!"

Silence began to fill the room so loud that I could barely hear myself think. The two old men stopped pulling on me, and we all watched as she began to stir where she lay on the floor. Everyone began to smile, and before they could all get closer to her, I ran from where Xueyou and Uncle were and sat right next to her. Then gripping her hand in mine, I waited to see the beautiful blue ocean once again.

* * *

Katara's POV

My body felt like it was on fire, like my muscles were pulled to the max and I couldn't move them. I truly felt like crap right about now… Yet, there was this one place on my whole body that didn't feel like it was dying, but rather soothed and just plain warm. It was my left hand. Opening my eyes, I looked around the entire room, seeing my dad, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, Yori, and General Iroh. Then when I looked to see who was holding my hand, I saw two glowing pools of amber staring right back at me.

Whispering so softly, he said, "Welcome back, my waterbender…"

* * *

Xueyou's POV

After the little brat escaped from me, I fled the room, angered beyond all belief at the fact that he was falling in love with the stupid slut. Thinking back to when I had received the drug for the Fire Lord's tea, I was trying to think of what the doctor said would be side effects…

"**Do be careful," he began, pushing his glasses up his nose, "This is a very powerful drug, and if you do have any of the side effects, then you should stop using it immediately."**

"**What may I ask are they?"**

"**Anxiety, rapid heart beat, elevated blood pressure, are some of the more common ones…"**

Making it back to my room, I searched underneath the bed for the vial I had stored away. Feeling it's smooth surface still there, I relaxed a bit more and stood back up.

_Hopefully the fact that he had a stress problem will keep me safe for some time, so that I can at least come up with a better plan…_

* * *

Unknown POV

My eyes were closed in concentration as I tried to envision my opponent's next attack. Then snapping my eyes open, I turned to the left and ducked, avoiding the blast of flame that was aimed directly for my head. Grabbing the hand the soldier had used to send the blast, I twisted his arm to the point of where the whole arm had fully cracked loudly enough for everyone to hear. The man began to holler and scream at the pain, but continued to try and stop me. I forced him to the ground on his stomach, pulling on his arm from behind to the point where the muscle tore and the shoulder had fully popped out of its socket. He went unconscious. Then, with the guy still on the ground, I placed my hand on his head and made my hand become hotter and hotter with every second that it remained on his head. He roused only to smell the burning of his flesh from his head as my hand began to turn white-hot. I could hear the screams that echoed throughout the room, but I remained firm. The skin was beginning to peal and blister from underneath my fingers, and I could see the blood trying to flow, only to be cauterized on the way out.

When the screaming had finally stopped, I released my hold on the body's head, and walked away listening to the deafening silence that filled the room. Turning to look at the man who announced the Agni Kai in the first place, I waited for him to announce the victor.

Stuttering, the scared young man said, "T-t-the vict-t-tory goes t-t-to Admiral Z-z-zhao!"

* * *

AN: Hello my good readers! I just wanted to say thank you for reading for this long, and I will have the next part of this story up and running soon. I am on a total Zutara kick, so hopefully that will last long enough for me to finish this story! Please keep reading and reviewing!


	8. A Leap of Faith

AN: I'm back and ready for more, so without further ado, here is the next installment of my story Your Promises…

Chapter 7

Katara's POV

"Welcome back, my waterbender…"

I felt my cheeks begin to heat up, as I continued to stare into his eyes, but when I heard someone in the back of the group clear their throat, I looked at the rest of the people who were surrounding me. Everyone had a wide smile on his or her faces, but it did not reach their eyes, which looked wild and scared. My father managed to speak up out of the entire group:

"Katara are you alright sweetie?"

Feeling the blood that had just rushed to my face drain, I ran over everything that happened in my head that had happened just moments ago. Remembering how Zuko and Toph came in, with Zuko looking like shit. I could remember Toph and I were talking or rather fighting about saving Zuko. Then, I recalled the pulling sensation on my muscles as I tried to save Zuko by…

"I bloodbended… Didn't I?"

Looking over to Toph, I saw her shift uncomfortably under my constant staring. Never having seen the young Earthbender nervous, I waited patiently for her to answer, with a niggling feeling inside of me.

"Well, yeah… Um, you kind of had to because Zuko was going to die or something like that. Anyways, the good thing is that you're both safe and not dead, and now we can all relax a bit."

When speaking, Toph made her words forceful with her determination to not bring up the fact that the whole "bloodbending" thing was her idea. Yet, now taking a look at everyone around her, they were surprised by her quick outburst of the half-truth and went back to stare directly at me. Sokka especially…

"You bloodbended? How is that even possible, there wasn't even a full moon? In fact, it's still morning!"

Iroh and Suki, however, looked a little curious as to what it was that we were talking about, and stared at Sokka when he was talking. Seeing this, I told them in a calm manner: "About five years ago on our adventure, we were hiding out in the Fire Nation. This was after Ba Sing Se. We met an old woman, Hama, who owned an inn from the Southern Water Tribe. She had survived from the abduction of the waterbenders. She taught me that she escaped using the available water that she had around her. The only thing she had at the time was blood from the inside of the rats and her prison guards. Soon after a while, on the full moon, she bloodbended me, trying to get me to fight back and learn, and for a while I did by stopping her control over me, but I never bloodbended anyone until she used Aang and Sokka against each other. I finally reacted and stopped her before Sokka's sword went straight through Aang. I was so ashamed of myself."

I could Zuko's warm hand grip onto mine and squeeze it tightly, and in doing the same to his, I continued on, "Waterbenders are at their strongest on the full moon, so Hama was able to bloodbend on the full moon when our bending is at its peak. I have never had the ability to bloodbend at any other time without the full moon except this morning."

Iroh looked shocked but nodded in understanding of the whole situation, muttering to himself so low that none of us could hear him. Suki, however, looked downright baffled by the whole explanation.

"So you are saying that you can control people with their own blood?"

Nodding with annoyance, "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying to you."

Looking rather sheepish at her own ignorance, Suki shifted her eyes downward to the floor, unable to look at me until Aang piped up:

"Hey! If it is definitely what you say and how I remember it, than how come you can bloodbend in the daylight, without a trace of the moon anywhere?"

That's just about when everyone began to stare at me with a look of confusion, and when I could only return with a shrug and an "I don't know", Zuko began to glare at everyone and said, "Don't you think that we could maybe get some rest after all of this? I mean, seriously."

Everyone began to back up from us, each of their arms waving at us trying to apologize and trying to shuffle out of the room. The last in the room was Dad, taking one last glance back at us before closing the door slowly and softly, leaving us on the floor alone and silent.

Gazing back over to where Zuko was sitting next to me, I saw that he had a thoughtful look on his face, a look that made me very suspicious of why he would kick out everyone. Noticing my constant stare out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at me and then reached with the one hand that wasn't in mine and scratched the back of his head, looking a little nervous about something. I began to not only stare but glare at him.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, he said, looking down, "Nothing, it's just that I should be thanking you for saving my life even though I was a complete jerk to you last night. It should have never happened in the first place, but that doesn't matter because I should have made sure that I make it to our date, but I didn't because I was an idiot-"

I couldn't help but agree by saying, "A huge idiot."

He began to glare at me, but sighed as he started to nod in compliance with what I had said, "Yeah… A HUGE idiot. Yet, that shouldn't have changed anything, I shouldn't have just let myself fall asleep without having someone…"

A look of curiosity was etched across his face, only to have a flash of rage on it the next as he got up from where he was sitting next to me. Pacing up and down the room, trying to avoid as many of the strewn clothes on the floor, he began to rub at his face and head with his hands as though he was beginning to get aggravated at something. It wasn't until I cleared my throat that he finally stopped the little rampage and looked at me in the eye.

"Sorry. It's just that I made sure that I told someone to wake me up last night before dinner. I was just so tired that I didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of the main course or anything. I didn't want to miss the dinner at all, in fact, I made sure that I had someone to wake me up…"

* * *

Zuko's POV

Taking a look into her cloudy blue eyes, I saw that she wasn't at all impressed with what I was saying, and continuously rolled her eyes, making me think that she might end up having them stuck to the back of her head if she did it anymore. I guess you could say that I got rather fed up with it when I told her to stop and listen to what I was saying. She wasn't exactly happy about that though…

"What the hell do you expect?"

"Nothing but a little cooperation from the girl who was willing to risk her life to save mine," I might have egged the whole "saving my life" thing by holding onto my chest, but whether or not that had any effect on her at all, she had decided to give me a break and nodded for me to continue on.

Nodding my thanks, I tried to go over in my head what exactly I had done last night, but my mind drew to a blank every single time. I could remember going to meet with the council members after being with Katara, but I just…

"Well, as fun as this may be for you, but I don't want to sit here all day watching you come up with some excuse for me to forgive you quickly because, honestly, until you tell me the truth, I am not going to believe a word that you are saying."

Turning back to where she was sitting on the couch, I stared her boldly in the eye for measure, and said, "Well, then you're going to have to take a leap of faith with me here and hear me out on this one. I don't intend on ever lying to you, not after what I had to go through the last time I had to gain your trust. I don't know how much it's going to take for you to finally believe me about anything. Another bolt of lightning?"

She flinched when I mentioned the Agni Kai with Azula, but never did she falter, "No! I do not expect you to do anything. You lost all the faith I had in you, so if we are finished here, I want to go back to my room!"

Striding with as much pride as she could muster, she puffed up her chest and with her head held high tried to walk out of the room, but not before I could put myself in between her and the door. Then, obviously pissed off with me, she stomped her foot and shrieked at me with her fists at her sides. It looked as though she was trying to restrain herself from hitting me, but I could easily use that to my advantage. Taking her hands in my own, I pulled her over to the couch and gently pushed her down to sit on the red cushioned seat. Still holding onto her hands, I kneeled down right in front of her and looked into her scornful eyes.

Taking a very big deep breath, I began with, "Katara, if you could somehow find it in your heart to not ignore me for the next couple of minutes, that would be great," then when I saw that her eyes had softened from their hard edge, I continued…

* * *

Katara's POV

Listening to him tell me what he remembered from that night, I began to feel a little calmer and melancholy at the fact that I shouldn't be as mad at him as I was. I mean, of course I should be mad at the fact that he didn't tell me that he was so tired or that he didn't show up to begin with, but I couldn't help but pity him for feeling guilty about everything. Then, sitting there in silence, I could see that he was shrinking under my bold stare, his own eyes held downcast from the shame.

"So you don't remember what happened before you fell asleep?"

His eyes flashed to meet mine, a look of confusion and shock taking control of his face, "Yeah, it's like a big blur to me, but that's not the main thing here. The main reason why I am bringing this up is because I can't figure out who was in my room with me when I told someone to wake me up."

Making a small effort, I tried to give him a small smile when I spoke, "Well, maybe if you-"

The door was forced in and when we whipped our heads to see who would dare to do so, we saw the young blind Earthbender with her foot held high in the air, "Alright Sugar Queen and Sparky, times up! You have been in here for long enough and I want to have some quality time with my boyfriend, so go make your apologies somewhere else and leave."

Ever the more rustic one, I couldn't blame Toph for wanting us to leave, considering how we were the ones who were in her room, but still, she could have said it a little nicer.

"Glad to see you again Toph, and don't worry we'll be out of your hair," Zuko lifted himself, pulling me up along with him, and tugged me on out of the room from the young girl and her nervous-acting boyfriend. Yet, before we could leave, Toph had yanked my arm back, jolting me to stay in place right next to her.

Feeling a little weird, I said, "No offense Toph, but I rather not be in here for whatever you and Aang are about to-"

Then a little belligerent to what I was saying, she retorted back, "Like I would ever want you to know. I just wanted to say that I am glad that you two are okay…"

Zuko and I were both a little shocked to hear this coming form the blind Earthbender, but before we could say anything, we felt the ground shift from underneath our feet and we were soon on the outside of the room, separated by the large ornate door. Taking my eyes off of the door, I looked over to where Zuko was standing. He still had that really shocked expression on his face, but it was soon replaced by a wide grin when he saw that I was looking at him. A smile began to crack through the frown that was stuck on my face, and soon I was chuckling softly.

Quirking my eyebrow, I asked, "So where to next?"


	9. May the Kingdom Heal

AN: Just in case if the ending words that Katara had parted with in the last chapter confused you, I intended for you guys to know that Zuko and Katara are on good terms as far as those to go. This is another time jump to three days before the big ball. OH and by the way something is going on with my computer, so for this chapter at the end **BOLD **and_ Italicized_ is for the letters only. Read and Review please and thank you!

Chapter 8

Katara's POV

Zuko's birthday is only three days away, numerous people from around the world were pouring in from the doors, and for the past couple of days, Iroh has been trying to teach me some of the mannerisms of the Fire Nation, and I wish I could say that the whole thing is going great, but that would be a HUGE lie…

"Now Princess it is truly important that when you speak to any member of the royal court or to any noble that you bow appropriately by rank or title. If you fail to do so, then it would show a great disgrace to whomever you are to be married to and upon yourself."

Sighing heavily, I said, "General Iroh, are you sure that it is necessary of me to learn all of the proper bows for every single member of the royal court? I mean, this whole thing seems quite pointless to me because who honestly cares if I, a member of the Water Tribe, bows in the correct respect to the right lord or lady?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, Iroh paused for a second, trying to come up with the right words to say to me, "It is of the most importance that you learn all of the proper manners of a Fire Nation noblewoman because you will one day be married to a man of the Fire Nation, and it will be expected of you to know all of this when you go to outings with him and such."

Saddened by this little fact, I decided to comply with all of the lessons and went along with it.

* * *

I was once again standing on a box, watching a bunch of women flitter all about me, feeling like I was a mannequin. Constantly they would prick me with the needles and say their quick little apologies, but really I just didn't care about any of that. Looking down at the dress that they were altering for the ball in a couple of days, I could see how they were actually putting some thought into what I asked of them: a dress that would let me be able to dance (or bend), with the ability to convey the fact that I am elegant in the face of Fire Nation royalty.

Personally I was actually quite scared to go to the whole event, considering how I didn't go to it last year. Well, not only that, but with the whole scandal thing getting out of hand and all of these lessons that Iroh has been teaching me lately, it's like as if I am being set up for a test. One where if I fail there is only disgrace and shame for my future husband, the Water Tribe, and myself. No pressure…

Yori, bless her soul, saw the distressed look on my face and asked the women in the room if they would excuse us for a moment. All the women, sensing the urgency in her tone, hurriedly walked out of the room, doing last minute pins before escaping from what I think is going to be another long talk.

As quickly as they all left, did Yori turn her attention to me, watching me very closely with her icy blue eyes, her mouth was pursed, and her arms were crossed tightly. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the front of me and stared deeply into my eyes, making me feel like I was at an interrogation for murder or something.

"Katara, you are going to tell me nicely and calmly, without causing any big of a fuss as to why you hid things from me. I know, that as any other lady in waiting, I must obey your command and not care for the personal affairs that you wish to be kept secret, but I am not just any lady in waiting, and you are not just some princess."

Rolling my eyes, I looked over to the middle-aged woman and finally gave out a long and heavy sigh, "Alright, fine. I didn't want you to know because for a while I just wanted to be alone in my self-pity. I didn't want anyone else to see me cry or whatever because I just wanted to feel the pain because, at the time, I couldn't really feel anything at all. I didn't want anyone else's pity at the time."

Finally, she uncrossed her arms and placed them onto my shoulders, "You know I don't give out pity. In all of the years that I have worked for you, don't you think that you should know that by now?"

I nodded my head in silent agreement to what she was asking of me, "Of course I should know that, but, you know," I sort of made a shuffling with my feet, stomping one of them on the box, "I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything, finding some other guy that I don't know to marry, trying to maintain the balance between two nations, keeping up with all of the different customs of the Fire Nation, and trying not to let myself fall…"

Quickly I turned around, avoiding the glare of the nosey woman, "Let yourself fall? What do you mean by that exactly?"

Biting my lip, I tried to avoid the question with careful tactics, meaning I just rambled, "Nothing! What do you mean what do I mean? I didn't mean anything but that I was a little stressed. Nothing is wrong, and I can handle it all."

Unfortunately, I think that Yori has some sort of ability to force you to say something without even having to talk, touch, or look at you face to face because I felt the icy daggers on my back from her glaring at me. I could feel myself falter without the need of her doing anything, so I turned myself around to face her, seeing the cold stare, and gulped.

"Alright," I began waving my hands around in gestures as I talked, "After Mai and Zhong left the palace, everyone was arguing with each other, and Zuko pulled me aside and took me to his office to talk about everything. Things went smooth until he got mad at me for being formal with him, and things got ugly really fast. We were fighting about how he thinks I changed and all that, and when I was trying to tell him that I had grown up, he grabbed me and we kissed, or, well, made out really. By the time that I realized what was happening, I was running from the room to here and that when you found me crying and everything."

She gave a skeptical look at me, "But what does this-"

Cutting her off, I quickly began to babble on, "Then there was that other time in the alley whenever we went out with Sokka, Aang, Suki, and Toph. I got upset because he said that I wasn't his girlfriend again in front of the whole restaurant, but before I could leave, he pulled me outside of the building and he was angry, but then it slowly dissipated and soon we were kissing again…"

Something must have clicked somewhere inside Yori's mind because she began to start smiling at me, "You were going to say 'fall for Fire Lord Zuko'. Why couldn't you just tell me all those other times?"

Sighing I turned around to look at her, "I don't know because I can't fall in love with Zuko. By his title alone is a reason that we can't be together, and, I mean, no one in their right mind would want us together."

Giving me a smirk, "Well it's a good thing that I am not in my right mind…"

* * *

Yori's POV

After telling the women to come back into the room to finish off the rest of the dress, I went looking for former General Iroh. The old man had to be somewhere, and I had just about looked everywhere, when it struck me that I should have looked in the one place where he would have unlimited access to tea.

The kitchens…

Then, just as I predicted, he was sitting there on a chair, talking to one of the older maidens, flirting. I nearly rolled my eyes, but then he caught me standing in the middle of the doorway and ushered me right in.

"Ah, Lady Yori, what brings you down here?"

Trying to be as discreet as I could in that moment, I asked, "If you wouldn't mind General Iroh, I would like to ask if you wouldn't mind talking with me for a short minute?'

Chuckling with a quirked brow, the gray-haired, old man said, "Not at all."

Stepping outside and into the hallway, I looked around to see if there was anyone who could hear us talking, then upon seeing no one, I turned back around to him.

"To what pleasure do I have the courtesy of discussing with you?'

"Oh, I was just going to ask you one or two questions about something that has been bugging me…"

Looking a little surprised, he nodded for me to continue, "Ask away my dear."

Ignoring that last thing he said, "Why have you been trying to teach Katara how to perform the full extent of Fire Nation protocol? I know exactly what you told her, but I don't believe a word of it."

The former general sighed and looked up at me, "Honestly, I didn't think that anyone would be clever enough to figure it out, but tell me, why do you think that I am teaching her everything?"

A little taken back, I told him, "I think that you are trying to teach her everything so that the councilmen will think that she is worthy enough to marry ANYONE of the Fire Nation. You are trying to show them that she tried to respect and uphold their customs, even if she is from the Water Tribe. You want them to believe that she is more than capable of dealing with the members of the court."

He smiled at me with happiness in his eyes, which shimmered with something else, mischief maybe, "Ah, you are indeed very good at solving mysteries."

"I just need to know why you are trying to help them out."

"Well, you see," he looked at me through grave eyes, "The entire time that he was with Lady Mai, I could see that he was never truly happy with her. He was distant with everyone, but when Princess Katara came along, it was like he saw things in a different light and was actually quite smitten with her. I could see though that with the previous relationship before though that she was a little despondent with him, and that Lady Mai and Nobleman Zhong did not help that case at all.

"I believe that the princess is quite capable of handling herself, but after the last five years of barely seeing any of her friends, let alone Zuko, she began to force all of her emotions into a tiny box in the back of her mind. She became the kind of person that does only what someone tells her and never stands up to defend herself. Yet, now that the people that she was close to during a time of stress and anxiety surround her, she is beginning to turn into the person that she once was. I noticed this whenever the maids complain about having to clean up the amounts of soup and whatever other liquid from the different places because she was angry at what someone had said."

I began to see what he was getting at, "Yes, she was always inside at the South Pole, without anything to do. Katara could never practice her bending without someone scolding her, claiming that it was improper for a princess to learn to fight. She rarely laughed anymore in the presence of anyone besides me or whenever she saw her friends, but that was only on the most rare of occasions, given each of their busy schedules. When we were on the boat together, heading for the Fire Nation, she was nervous and scared at seeing Zuko for the first time in such a long time, but then, after listening to stupid advice, she began to distance herself from him and acted like a spoiled princess.

"One of the first times that I had seen her laugh or have fun was when she was talking to the young Fire Lord while waiting for her fiancée; they were teasing each other about something. I could honestly say that it was heart-warming to see her laugh like that again, after being so alone for such a long time."

Former General Iroh's eyes seemed to go a little misty when I told him this, "Well, then, I guess I don't have the need to ask if you are going to help me on this, am I correct?"

I smirked, "You could try, but you would have to kill me to succeed. Yet, even then I would still try and ask the spirits to help out then too."

* * *

Admiral Zhao's POV

Day after day, year after year, I have been waiting for the chance to grab that spoiled brat's neck and kill him myself. My patience has been wearing itself thing, waiting to enter that idiot's palace and slit his throat, burn through the other side of his hideous face, or torture him to the end of time, when he is begging me to kill him. These idiots that work for me are completely useless when it comes down to keeping a low profile.

A messenger hawk came in through the window on my left, perching on the little stand I had in place for it to land. Reaching over to grab the note in the canister, I noticed that the letter came from the Fire Nation.

Hmm… About time that I heard from you again…

Unfurling the scroll, I saw that it was from my personal little insider, telling me of the current situation with the Fire Lord…

* * *

**_The Fire Lord's life was nearly at stake. He was due to meet Princess Katara for dinner when he fell asleep. Found by the blind Earthbender, he had an irregular heartbeat, in which case he was saved, by the hand of the Princess' healing capabilities. They seem to believe that he was suffering from too much stress…_**

**_From a council meeting we had, I thought that he looked ragged and tired, though he spoke with some anger and resentment. He told the other council members that he intends to find a wife at his birthday ball and that we should increase security around the palace with the Avatar and his friends there. He also intends on continuing aiding the Princess with the treaty with her people and the Fire Nation._**

**_Please notify with whatever further instructions you may have for me…_**

**_"May the kingdom heal"_**

* * *

Rereading the letter again with more agitation at the fact that the brat hadn't been killed, I began to think about this little development that has been going on between the waterbender and the foolish kid:

They have been getting closer ever since both of their fiancées have left them for the other, and if I recall, they seemed to have had a relationship even before the two lovers ran away together. I might be able to use their feelings for one another to my advantage…

Rummaging about my desk, I tried to locate a clean scroll for me to send another message to my spy. Then once found, I began to write of what will be taking place over the next couple of days, seeking the opportunity for us to be able to strike the Fire Nation.

* * *

**_Continue on with what you are doing, report to me when you and the council members have finished with the security detail around the palace. I intend to strike the Fire Nation on the Fire Lord's birthday. Be patient and continue to remain unnoticeable._**

**_If you find out about any more information on him or the waterbender, report to me immediately._**

**_Z_**


	10. Wearing a Mask

Chapter 9

Katara's POV

A light scent of sandalwood, parchment, and smoke filled my nose, becoming stronger and heavier as the sounds of footsteps came closer and closer behind me. The sweet sound of his voice echoed in my ear and made me melt, "Hello Katara…"

I couldn't hold back the smile that radiated on my face, but trying not to give my self away, I downsized it by sipping the cup of tea in my hand, "Hello Zuko."

He came around to sit right beside me, a smile stretched across his face, "Well, it's about time that you actually used my name. I was beginning to wonder if you just forgot it."

Giving him a smirk, I teased back, "Like I could ever forget YOUR name here in YOUR own palace, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Touché, Princess Katara. What does my uncle have planned for you today in your Fire Nation education?"

Rolling my eyes, but still giving a light chuckle, I answered, "The final lesson is dancing. He wants to teach me all of the proper dances for tomorrow, and I have to learn each and every single one of them since I have to dance with a bunch of 'potential husbands'," I felt myself become melancholy at the thought of having to find a guy to marry tomorrow.

"Well, I think they are going to get the surprise of a lifetime tomorrow: a Water Tribe girl, who is better at dancing Fire Nation dances than them."

I couldn't help the blush that crept from my neck up to my face, feeling the heat rise within me as he complimented me. His eyes softened when I did, but he didn't do anything about it, acting like he didn't notice.

* * *

Zuko's POV

Trying as hard as I could to avert my eyes from her face, I tried not to notice the increase of her body heat as she became flustered. Her cheeks tinted a pretty and flattering pink, accenting those beautiful rose-colored lips that drew me to her, taunting me. Her eyes gleamed and sparkled like a diamond sky, framed perfectly by her long and thick eyelashes.

I tried to look at her without throwing myself at her when she spoke, "So, Zuko… How do you think tomorrow is going to go for us?"

Anxiety filled inside of me, and I couldn't help but feel my own face heat up, "Us?"

Katara ducked her head when she realized what she had said, trying to amend for the awkwardness, "What I meant was: How do you think tomorrow is going to go for us finding our fiancées?"

A feeling of emptiness came through to me, and I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman who was sitting in front of me. She finally got over her initial meekness and looked right back at me. I could feel a certain tug at my heart from how her eyes began to shimmer. Our faces began to get closer and closer to each other as we leaned, yearning for the other's touch. Though we have fooled around quite a bit around the palace, we never got to the point where I was dishonoring her, just a bit of harmless fun.

Yet, this… it was different.

* * *

Katara's POV

Feeling the warmth of his breath against my face, I closed my eyes, waiting for what I hope would be his lips on mine. With my lips puckered out slightly, I felt as he drew closer to me, until the point where our lips only brushed lightly against the other as we breathed. Then holding my breath, I could feel my heart flutter in anticipation…

There was a shifting noise, and suddenly I couldn't feel his gentle breathing on my face or his lips brushing mine. Rather I felt cold air began to encircle me in a tight grip. When looking around, I saw that Zuko was scooted as far away from the seat as he possibly could from me, looking confused and angry.

My heart grew heavy and I could feel tears stinging my eyes, "Zuko…"

His jaw clenched as he closed his eyes, "I am so sorry Katara. I want this just as much as you do, but I don't think that it would be such a good idea, when we know that we are going to be married to different people soon. I wish that circumstances were different, but they aren't. I just don't want you to hurt more later if we do this than you do right now."

Although I felt hollow inside, I couldn't help but nod in agreement with him because I knew deep down that he was right, "I suppose you're right…"

Getting up from where I was sitting, I straightened my dress and began to walk out the door, but before I left I turned around to show him that I would be fine, "I will see you tomorrow Zuko. I'll be the one wearing the mask…"

Seeing him give me a half-smile, I returned it and walked out of the room, holding back the tears…

* * *

A couple hours later…

I was being spun around the entire room by General Iroh, what should have been a continuous flowing motion was held rigid by the repressed urge to not wanting to go tomorrow.

"Is everything alright Princess?"

I resisted the need to roll my eyes, "Katara please, and nothing is wrong. I'm just not really feeling the music."

Iroh began to chuckle at my statement, "That is no surprise considering how our distinct difference in tastes of music. Your people have more of a flow between the notes that are rhythmic, a bit more sensual, and long, flowing movements, yet, in the Fire Nation, after the Avatar helped with regaining our dancing culture after the war, we have more of the passionate, quicker rotations and such. The two cultures vary in so many different ways, but that does not mean that you shouldn't represent your own customs.

"I have placed many requests into the choices of music this year for Zuko's birthday, and there will be many different selections from all four of the nations tomorrow night. You will be able to show the council that though you respect the Fire Nation traditions, you will stay true to your own culture as well."

I couldn't help but feel joy in this news, and releasing our hands from their positions, I wrapped my arms around the old general's shoulders, "Thank you so very much."

Laughing one of the heartiest laughs I have ever heard, Iroh said while pulling apart from the hug, "It was not problem my dear. Now maybe after I teach you some of the dances, you will teach me some of your own culture's?"

I gave him one of my biggest smiles, saying, "Of course."

* * *

Dancing with Iroh was fun, but I still felt a little bit like I was hollow inside after the little talk I had with Zuko earlier. Making my way to the garden that I had a view of from my window, I saw a small little pond that had a little tree that hung over it. I sat underneath the tree, feeling calmer and relaxed as the water began to sooth me. Little turtle ducks swam the water making little quacking noises at me, looking so sweet, innocent, and cute.

I pulled a small stream of water from the pond, being careful not to mess with the little creatures. I decided that standing might be the best for me because I hadn't really had that much practice since becoming a princess (the council that it was improper for a princess to know how to fight like a man). Moving my arms in a continuous flowing motion, I whipped the water around my body and returned it back to the pond like the time water whip that Aang and I learned form the waterbending scroll…

**Looking down at the scroll, I pointed out to Aang, "I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours. Here hold it open for me."**

**"The single water whip. Looks doable," I began to imagine the flow of the water, and I made my arms move in the direction of the bender on the scroll. Calling on the water, I pulled a small stream of water and tried to move along with my arms, but it stayed in place, making some funky movements before it hit me in the face as I tried to whip it away.**

**"Ah!" **

**"Haha!"**

**The sound of someone laughing echoed in my ears from my left, and upon turning to see Sokka holding onto his stomach, I asked with venom evident in my voice, "What's so funny?"**

**He only looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, but you deserved that," then turning to Aang, "You've been douped. She's only interested in teaching herself."**

**Pissed out of my mind,I defended myself without turning around to face him, "Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip."**

**Pulling another stream, I thought that maybe I was too hesitant with the last one, so I tugged on the water faster, but it went backwards and hit Momo, "Ah! Why can't I get this stupid move?"**

**From behind me Aang said, "You'll get it," I glared at the back of his tattoed head, as he began speaking to me while executing the water whip effortlessly again, "You just gotta shift your weight through the stances. There, you see, the key to bending is..."**

**Obviously frustrated by this point, I began to yell, "Will you please just shut your airhole. Believe it or not your infinite wisdom get's a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw away the scroll since your just so naturally gifted?" The entire time I was waving my arms in absolute anger.**

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for what I had said to Aang that day, and even though I apologized for it, there was no reason that I should have yelled at him for something that he was just good at. I mean, sure there were times when I surpassed him, but some of the time I felt a little disappointed in myself for not being able to do something that I was born to do. It wasn't until Pakku taught me that I truly felt like I was good at something.

Looking around the garden to see if there was anyone watching, I pulled more water around me and waved my arms in a more elaborate fashion, watching as the water began to create the octopus form that I had taught Aang so long ago and used to fight off the Dai Li in the Crystal Catacombs. The rapid motions brought me a comfort that I hadn't felt in such a long time, and it was a little weird for me.

I finally felt like… well me. I felt like the girl who was one of the greatest Master Waterbenders. I felt like the girl who taught the Avatar how to bend. I felt like the girl who took down Azula. I felt like I was truly happy…

* * *

AN: This part tells the letters between Zhao and his little spy in the Fire Nation over the last three days before the ball. Zhao and his little group are not that far away from the Fire Nation in the first place, hiding out nearby, but undetected. The rules of writing are different for ONLY this part. **BOLD **is for the Zhao and _ITALISIZED _is for spy.

* * *

_As you wished, I have gathered all of the information as for the whereabouts of the guards in the palace. They are as followed:_

_Outside, soldiers will be positioned about every fifteen feet from the palace gates to the front doors. The walls of the outside of the palace will have a guard also at every fifteen feet, unless if there is a door, in which case there will be two stationed at both sides. _

_Inside the palace, there will be soldiers stationed up and down the halls every twenty feet, with one at every door. The ballroom area will have guards at every corner and every twenty feet of the other guard as well. _

_As far as I know about the ball, everything is still going according to plan. The entire affair is not going to be postponed or anything, so our window is still open._

"_May the kingdom heal"_

* * *

**Very well, we will have the element of surprise with us. We will be arriving at the palace after sunset when all of the festivities begin through the front door. Keep me posted if anything has changed.**

**Z**

* * *

AN: Hello my readers, I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story; I appreciate every single one of you. I did want to clarify some things that were discussed in this chapter…

Ahem. When Katara and Iroh were talking earlier about the different styles of dance that would be performed, I just wanted you to understand or see (if you really want to) as to how the cultures differ with the different styles of dance.

Air Nomads: I see the style for them would kind of be like the Foxtrot, the Quickstep, the Jive, the Lindy Hop, or Ballet/Contemporary. I thought that their style would be a lot faster paced and a little lighter step when it comes to dancing. They would be a bit better at these types of dancing considering how easy and light you have to be when it comes to the flips and stuff.

Water Tribe: Although their clothing style does not call for it, I think that since water is the element of change, that it should have more sensual and passionate dances. I thought that the Salsa, Rumba, and the Tango would be good, without all the fancy flips and stuff modern society has placed in them.

Earth Kingdom: I had a little harder time with trying to figure out a good dance for this one, but I thought that even though the Viennese Waltz and the Waltz are both more flowing dances, I thought that these would fit more since you have to maintain such a solid frame while only making constant turns rather than the modern style of adding a lot of complicated footwork as well.

Fire Nation: The typical style of dance within the Fire Nation is that of the Paso Doble, though the Waltz does appear as a very well and good dance for this considering how it is very fast-paced. I thought that the Paso Doble though was more in style of power and passion for this story.

All of the dances would be the more basic styles than it would be anything else, so bear with me here. Except maybe the Air Nomad style because that is just Aang and he can dance really good when it comes to being quick and fast. He does, however, dance considerably slower for Toph.


	11. Sneakily Obvious

Chapter 10

Katara's POV

My hair was pulled up, feeling like it was being torn out of my head. Yori continuously jerked my head back with her constant tugging, and I could feel the excitement bursting out of her fingertips as she continued on with doing so. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get the ridiculous smile off of her face, but continuously dismissed it as just being excited about going to the ball or whatever. Really I couldn't be happier for her, but, to be quite honest, I could not care less about going to this little shindig. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that it's Zuko's birthday and all, but, seriously, I think it would be better if we just had a get together with all of his friends instead of all this hassling. I guess that's how things are done if you are the Fire Lord… amongst other things.

Anyways it was almost time for the procession of the ball, and I was still getting ready because I started off late this morning by sleeping in because I was waterbending till about a few hours after midnight. I couldn't help it though; I was mesmerized by the calming sensation the water had over me. Yori was particularly happy when she tried to wake me up this morning, only to have me doze off every time she turned her back to me.

"Now, you are going to look so beautiful in your dress. Don't forget to not eat anything that might drip onto your dress and only drink water for tonight. I don't care if you're a waterbender because I will hunt you down at the ball if you spill anything on your dress. Remember everything that General Iroh taught you, and don't slouch in front of any of the Fire Nation royalty. Be sure to dance with all of the guys, and don't grimace when you meet them. Stay away from your brother if he begins to eat, which I have not doubt will be the entire time, but please. Also don't-"

Feeling like I might explode if she says anything else, I interrupted her quickly, "Yori! Please, you're killing me here. I will be fine, and believe me I won't torture myself with watching Sokka eat like that."

Looking a little misty, Yori stated, "I know. I just want you to have the best night of your life tonight. I can't help but be worried."

I smiled at her, saying, "I appreciate that, Yori, and really I do. It's just that I'm not really all that excited to go."

Yori began to look crestfallen, and turned her back away, making me feel a lot worse. I saw her shoulders shaking and amended quickly, "I just think that it's all the pressure! Maybe I will be fine whenever the whole things starts?"

Yori straightened up with a sad smile on her face and said, "I hope so."

* * *

Yori's POV

I felt my shoulders shaking as I looked away from her, trying to hide the laughing grin on my face. I had to hide my expression with a frown, so that I could turn around quickly. After she spoke though, I had to quickly stop laughing and put on a fake hopeful look.

Whipping around the room, I looked at the dress that she would be wearing for tonight. The alterations and design work looked beautiful, and I could tell that a lot of hearts were going to be broken by the Princess tonight.

I looked nervously at her, "Are you sure that you want to go with something that's untraditional? We could find you something else."

She only looked at me with a smirk, "Oh, believe me, I want to do something a little out there…"

I only quirked my brow and went along with what she said, grabbing the garment from the bed and walked over to the young girl. Her bold blue eyes shimmered as she looked from between the dress to me. I haven't seen that gleam in her eye for a long time now…

* * *

Zuko's POV

My head was spinning with all of the servants running around me, trying to straighten the cape or the pants. I tried to focus on what each of them were saying, but all that came was just a big blah, considering how they were all shouting over the other, trying to grab my attention. I never even realized when Uncle walked into my room…

"Happy birthday Nephew! I see that you are almost ready, and must I say, you look very handsome. Is there a certain girl that you have your eyes set on?"

Trying to conceal the feelings that were trying to break out on my face, I said very nonchalantly, "Thanks and no, Uncle. I just went along with this ridiculous outfit you had the tailors make for me."

"Ah, but my dear nephew, you do look very good tonight. Where is your mask?"

The old man began to scurry about through all of the people, looking for the mask, "Uncle, why do I need a mask? Everyone will know who I am with just the headpiece alone?"

"Yet, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have fun still. I think that as a young man you should still be able to have fun," I could see him shuffling about in a chest at the end of my bed.

"I have fun!" I defended myself, yet, when Uncle looked up from where he was on the ground, one eyebrow raised high above the other.

Feeling defeated, "Alright fine I'll go along with the mask! Just get up please, Uncle. The mask is under the bed on a wooden sleeve of the bed frame. The upper right corner."

Uncle made a weird face as he walked quickly over to the corner of the bed I had told him, and upon touching the mask, a grin broke out, and he said, "Interesting hiding place, Nephew."

I smiled as I remembered the day that Xueyou taught me about that little hiding spot:

**I was running about my room, trying to find all of the most flammable things that I didn't want Azula to burn of mine. In my arms there were here pictures of my mom and I, Uncle, and Lu Ten. Then upon touching the picture of our family's portrait, a knock was heard at the door. **

"**Prince Zuko, your mother is would like to know if…" he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw me trying to hide all of the pictures that I had in my hands, "What are you hiding behind your back, my Prince?"**

**Getting nervous, I gulped, answering back, "Um… Nothing Xueyou. I was only holding my hands behind my back."**

"**Sir, if I may be so blunt, but if you want to hide something, you must do it in a way that is sneakily obvious."**

**The face of confusion was etched across my face at his words, "What do you mean?"**

**The old man chuckled, "What I mean is, sir, that if you want to hide something from somewhere, you must do so in a way that if a person was to look for it, I don't know under a bed, then hide it there, but only so they can't find it."**

**Any other person could not have looked more confused than I did at that moment.**

**Xueyou, seeing this, asked, "May I?" pointing to the pictures behind my back, and upon giving it to him, he walked around me and went over to the bed. **

"**You hide it where a person would obviously look, but does not notice or care to continue to search from," as he said this, he placed the bundle of pictures on a flat board on the wooden frame underneath the bed, "That way, you are being obvious about where it is, but very sneaky when it comes to how you hid it there."**

_The only thing she burned in my room was that portrait I never grabbed…_

Turning to look back at Uncle, I saw that he had a smile on his face as he handed me the mask. All the servants began to walk away, leaving the two of us alone in the room.

"I do believe that it is time for you to welcome your guests."

* * *

I began to feel a little nervous at having to be introduced to the entire procession of people, which was a giant sea of blues, greens, and reds. I couldn't think straight; until I felt a large, but light hand touched my shoulder, and I knew that there was only one person in the entire world who was capable of that. Turning to look at the young Avatar smiling a huge grin at me.

"Happy birthday Sifu Hotman!"

I felt a surge of annoyance running up and down my spine as he said that, but I resisted the urge to yell, and only replied, "Thanks Aang. Nice mask by the way."

It was actually, having all of the colors of the nations represented by their respective colors in the shape of a diamond, laced with gold trim. It went well with his ensemble as well, which, though, in the tradition of the Air Nomads, much like the outfit that he wore on the day of my coronation, but was multi-colored to the respect of each nation's colors.

"Oh! Thanks, I thought that with being Avatar and all I need to reach out to the public more with culture. Yours is cool too, I like the whole two sided thing."

My mask was gold around the right eye, while red around the left, giving the whole "two sided" effect, almost like how my scar did that for me anyways. It matched my entire outfit with both being laced with gold and red along the hems of the sleeves and the edges of the mask. I wore the traditional dark, crimson red with the gold trim on a long sleeved robe that reached to my ankles with a split up the side for easy movement, showing the darker crimson pants and knee-high boots I was wearing. The robe was tied off together with a belt that was the color of the long sash on my traditional Fire Lord robes. I did not have the heavy shoulder pads tonight, but rather a cloak that was clasped together by a golden Fire Insignia clasp.

"Thanks. What are you doing back here?"

Aang got this sheepish look on his face, "Your Uncle told me that it was customary for the Avatar to bless the Fire Lord on his birthday by dunking your head after I mix the elements of water, Earth, fire, and air in a bowl."

I must have looked dumbfounded by this point, with my jaw wide open and on the floor, "Yeah, well anyways Zuko, then all you have to do is stand up and say thanks, tell everyone to dance, and walk down the staircase. It's pretty simple and easy for you."

"A-are you kidding me?"

One look at his face, and I could see that he was about to start laughing like an idiot, "Yeah, totally! Sokka and I just wanted to see how bad you would freak out. That happened to me whenever Sokka, Katara, and I traveled to a Earth Kingdom outpost where we were suppose to be escorted to Omashu."

I slapped my hand against my mask as I listened to the bald monk continue to laugh, "No but seriously Zuko, all you do is go out there, say a 'welcome', and then go down the stairs."

Feeling the urge to suddenly jump him, I sighed and straightened out my clothes, "Let's just get this over and done with…"

Walking out to the balcony overseeing the ballroom, I waited until everyone fell into a calming silence, "I thank and welcome you for coming to this masquerade ball my Uncle has came up with. I do hope that your time here is pleasant and that you will all enjoy yourselves. Please let the dancing begin!"

Loud cheers echoed all the way up to the balcony and I watched as all of the people coupled up and began to dance with each other a traditional Fire Nation dance.

A flash of silver moved amongst them, and I couldn't help but try to find it, but failed when the crowd of the people in the room swallowed it up…

* * *

Zhao's POV

Dancing with a rather robust woman, I watched as the young Fire Lord made his way down the stairs with who could only be the Avatar. He seemed distracted from the conversation they were having with something in the swell of the people.

The woman I was partnered with startled me when she spoke from under her full-face mask, "What do you do?"

I smirked form under my own mask, "I get rid of pests…"


	12. A Flash of Silver

AN: Zhao is back in the Fire Nation and ready to attack!

Chapter 11

Zuko's POV

Everywhere I looked there was the color of red, blue, and green swirling about me, but I couldn't see the one in silver. Reaching the bottom of the staircase with Aang, who was talking about some herbal tea that he drank while at the Earth Kingdom outpost that made him very hyperactive, bouncing off the walls, I saw a young woman standing there with a smirk on her face. Clearly Earth Kingdom, she was a wearing a very light hunter green dress with a sash that wrapped around her middle designed with a yellow flower design. The skirt of the dress reached all the way to the floor, slightly dragging across, hiding what I knew to be her bare feet. Her mask was also the same shade, with a swirling pattern carving, did not hide her very light green eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a single raven braid down her mid-back, without a strand in her face, which had the lightest trails of makeup.

"Toph, you look… great," trying to find the words that wouldn't result in her hitting me in the arm.

Toph grinned and punched me in the arm anyways, "Thanks Sparky! You don't look so bad either."

I only rolled my eyes, but still smiling, "That doesn't work on me Toph."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Snoozles!"

Whipping my head around to look for Sokka, I couldn't see him behind some idiot in a gaudy blue wolf mask and a Water Tribe warrior's garb, a boomerang strapped to his back.

_Nevermind…_

Pulling the mask up, Sokka said, "Hey guys, what's up?"

Before any of us could answer, another woman, this one was taller than Toph with a dark green mask on with gold trim and a bundle of ribbons pinned along the right eye. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a very simple bun with some of it in tendrils, framing her face. She was wearing a floor-length, dark green dress (AN: A goddess dress) that really showed off how far along she was in her pregnancy.

"Hey! Happy birthday Zuko!"

"Thanks Suki. How is everything so far?"

Sokka looked at me open-mouthed, saying, "We can't tell you that this early, it just barely started. I haven't hit the buffet table yet."

Suki crossed her arms and glared at him, and when Sokka finally understood the meaning behind the look, he waved his arms in defense, saying, "I mean, I haven't danced with Suki yet for me to know if I am having a good time," she darkened the glare, "Not that Suki's dancing isn't good or anything. I mean, you're an amazing dancer, even with the baby," the glare become evil, "Not that it would stop you from looking amazing," and then finally shoving his foot into his mouth he said, "I'm going to stop talking. Would you like to dance with me?"

Her glare left her face and she uncrossed her arms from her chest, beginning to smile at the blue idiot, "I would. Bye guys."

Leaving the three of us alone, they went off to dance amongst the sea of colors, becoming one with the rest. When I turned back to look at the other two, I saw that Aang had a pleading look on his face and Toph had a smirk on hers.

"Twinkletoes, you know I am not going out there."

"Ah, but come on Toph!"

She faced him, "I don't like to dance, just go ask someone else to dance with you."

By this point, I could see that Aang was pretty pissed at her, telling her in a very low and very angry voice, "Fine then! Spend the rest of the night in this spot!"

Off the young Avatar went, and I could see that the young Earthbender was very upset, though hiding it behind her mask, "Who needs him? I'm going to go looking for someone else to talk to, enjoy your dumb ball Sparky."

With that she left me to stand alone, while everyone else was dancing to some Earth Kingdom waltz or whatever. Glancing at the crowd, I could see Sokka and Suki inside the giant group in a tight embrace, swaying back in forth in one place. Aang had apparently decided that he wanted to dance with Ty Lee, who wasn't really against it, wearing a gold mask with a pink light fabric dress. Toph was talking to who I would assume was Haru, who was wearing a dull mud-colored mask and a forest green set of robes.

_Where is she?_

I searched around the crowd everywhere for a blue dress, but I couldn't tell if they were her… Katara. The songs changed and suddenly it was another Fire Nation song, I watched as everyone partnered shuffled in the dance, partnering with someone else, a social dance.

**"Yet, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have fun still. I think that as a young man you should still be able to have fun…"**

I rolled my eyes at my uncle's words, but took a deep breath and made my way into the dancing crowd. Grabbing onto the first woman that I could find, I saw that she was from the Water Tribe, her eyes were a very dull and bored blue-gray, but she that didn't hold her back from blushing very profusely.

"Your Majesty, I did not think that lowly girl as me would be so ever fortunate to dance with you, the Fire Lord," even her voice was off, high and pitchy in tone, almost whiney.

I, however, tried to look past that and said to her what Uncle made me practice, "No, it is I who is fortunate enough to dance with someone as fair as you."

I think that she nearly swooned after I said that because she suddenly became dead weight in my arms, and I had to hold her up just to make sure that she didn't collapse onto the floor. Thankfully though, moment came for when we were to switch and she was in the arms of some old Earth Kingdom guy. Another woman flew into my arms; she was more slender than the other, and her darker amber eyes gave way to the fact that she was one of the many nobleman daughters that came to the ball. She quite smaller than I was, so I had to be a bit more gentle when it came to the constant turns of the dance.

"My Lord! It is an honor to be d-dancing with y-y-you! I w-w-wish you a happy birthday!"

Her voice was light and feather-like, and I could tell that she was having a hard time speaking, probably because she was very shy, "Thank you, and it is truly an honor to be dancing with you."

The smaller girl ducked her face, and before I could say anything else, everyone began to switch again. The girl twirled off in the direction of a Fire Nation noble and another spun into my arms again. The flash of silver shown again in my peripheral vision, and when I turned my head to look for it, it only disappeared again…

After dancing with about a million different girls, the song had finally ended and I still could not find the one in silver. I had given up, claiming to the girl that I was currently dancing with, another blue imposter to my waterbender, that I had to go talk to my uncle, who I could not find anywhere. Upon looking for him, I managed to run into some of the councilmen wearing plain red masks with gaunt facial expressions.

The smallest one began to speak to me, and based on his gruff and withered voice, I could tell that it was Jingguo, "My Lord, have you managed to find a young woman to your liking? We noticed that you danced with quite a few of them, and I must say, a lot of them were very fitting to be your wife."

I contained the urge to roll my eyes at his insistence at trying to hint at one of his nieces or granddaughters, or whoever was in his family, "No, Jingguo, none have seem to catch my eye quite yet."

As he nodded in his acceptance of this, I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes flashed under the mask, hiding the disapproval or reproach he had for me at the moment. Guozhi, however, took this moment to say, "Fire Lord Zuko, do you approve of the number of guards we have surrounding the perimeter? I followed the exact details of your specifications."

I smiled, replying with, "Yes, I think that you did a marvelous job, and I thank you. Now if you don't mind councilmen, I must find my uncle."

All five of them nodded immediately, saying "of course not your majesty", and I moved away from them. Then upon trying to locate Uncle, I happened to find Sokka stuffing his face at the buffet, scaring away all of the people who were standing there in the first place. I sighed and walked over, trying to control the annoyance I had inside of me, "Sokka, I think you need to calm down on the food before the entire ballroom clears out."

Turning to face me, Sokka had his mouth stuffed with food dripping out of the corners of his mouth, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Calming myself down as much as I could, I breathed in and out and said, "You need to quit eating or I will drag Suki over here."

He looked at me haughtily, still full of food, "What? You're going to tell my wife on me?"

As I face-palmed myself, he turned back to the food, trying to look for someway to get him off of the table, I saw Suki dancing with whom I would assume was The Duke based on his lanky figure and childish facial features. Unfortunately, Sokka didn't see it that way, only seeing a guy with his wife, and ran off in anger. I laughed as I watched with entertainment.

"It is not nice to laugh at your friend's expense Nephew…"

Turning slowly, I saw my uncle in a very exotic red and gold mask with tons of feathers sticking up in different directions. Next to him, I could see that Xueyou, who was in a plain mask similar to the other councilmen, thought with a comical expression, was smirking at was going on behind me with Sokka.

"I didn't want him to scare away all of the other guests, Uncle. Besides, look, he is paying attention to Suki rather than to the cream puffs," and it was true, Suki was holding onto Sokka tightly, though a little irritated with him while The Duke was trying to sneak away quietly.

Uncle only shook his head slowly and said, "Why don't you go and dance Zuko? Maybe you will find some lucky lady that young man can tease you about."

I only sighed, nodding in compliance, and made my way once again to dance another social dance.

**Does Uncle just want me to dance or just get together with some random woman?**

Pushing my way into the crowd, I managed to grab hold of a really tall Earth Kingdom girl, who was just about a few inches closer to towering over me. Her dark brown hair hung loose around her shoulders, and I had a hard time with her hair flying into my mouth as we turned. She did not say anything to me though, biting her lip the entire time that we were dancing. After about another couple of twists and turns, she spun away from me and another girl flew into my arms, but this one felt familiar.

Looking down at the girl, I saw the silver mask…

"Hello Zuko…"

* * *

AN: Hello everybody! Thanks again. I just wanted to say that I appreciate everything that you do, and I hope that you continue to like my story!


	13. I'm in Mourning

AN: By the way, this is the last chapter before my next update. The updates are going to become a little erratic when it comes to how far apart they are with school starting, but I will make sure that I do them as quick as I can. Please stick with me long enough to find out the ending.

Chapter 12

Zuko's POV

"Hello Zuko…" her voice was like silky honey, mesmerizing me.

The girl had dark chocolate brown hair with half of it pinned up at the back of her head, the rest curled in long waves down her back. Her mocha skin glowed with the lighting of the room. She was wearing a long floor-length gown that enabled her to move across the floor with ease. The dress was black, white, and gray, starting at the top where it held on by a clasp at the back of her slender neck. It then had a black sheer fabric covering over the top that cut off to white, which darkened toward the bottom back to black. She also had on her wrists two bands that held fabric that connected to the straps of the dress that were on her back, which was completely bare.

Staring into her eyes, I saw a calming ocean begin to shimmer like stars in the night sky, "Katara? You are the one who has been invading my thoughts?"

Her rosy lips began to smirk, and I realized what I had blurted, "Sorry, I meant to say… What I mean is…"

She began to laugh at me, though it was short-lived when we noticed that it was time for us to switch partners again. Right as she was about to twirl off, I grabbed the guy that she was heading for and made him dance with another girl. He might have said something, but it seemed to have died in his throat when he saw who I was. Katara landed in my arms again, and, at first, seemed confused, raising her eyebrow at me, but she merely shrugged and smirked at me again.

"So, I have to ask, but what's with the whole black and white? I would've thought that you would wear blue or red."

Another grin broke out on her face, "Well, let's just say that I am in mourning."

I couldn't stop the rising of my eyebrow, and she sighed, "I am in mourning of my freedom I guess. I decided to wear the morning color of the Water Tribe," gesturing toward the black, " and Fire Nation," motioning toward the white, "if I can't have the right to marry who I want, whether he be from the Water Tribe, Fire Nation, or even the Earth Kingdom, then I want to mourn."

I guess I could understand where she was coming from on that, "I respect that, but won't your father be upset?"

She only looked at me, "You know, I don't care anymore."

The couples began to switch again, but I held her firm into my arms, keeping her there. The thing was, I didn't need to because she only gripped onto me tighter, pulling me closer to her, and I must have had a confused look on my face because she said, lowering her head, "Water moves about, traveling everywhere, right?" I nodded, "Well there is one point where it just wants to stand still, enjoying the little time that it does have left before it has to move on again."

My eyes widened as she lifted her head again and gazed up at me. I noticed that we weren't dancing anymore, but rather we were only swaying back and forth in the center of the room. Her arms were draped on my shoulder, while my hands were placed on the small of her back, trying not to think too much about how soft her skin felt.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I was watching Zuko dance around with the young and beautiful woman. Judging not only on who wasn't currently present and by the fluidity of her movement, I could not doubt that it was the pretty waterbender, Katara. She looked very stunning in her dress, though a bit untraditional in formal wear for what I would assume would be for both of the nations, but I think that at the moment, nothing mattered to either of the two. I kept glancing over to where the councilmen were standing about, watching the two lovers with interest.

Making my way over to them with Xueyou, I cleared my throat and said, "Gentlemen, how are all of you this fine evening? I trust that all of you are having fun at the party?"

They barely noticed that I was standing there, still watching Zuko dance with the waterbender, "Ah, yes it would seem that my nephew has found interest in one of the fine ladies, and doesn't she look quite lovely in that dress?"

Each of them grumbled, agreeing to my question, Guozhi, I think spoke out, "Who is she?"

I smiled from underneath my mask, "Oh, I believe that is Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She really has come a long way in learning the traditions of the Fire Nation, don't you think?"

His head turned and I could see the shock in his eyes, "Why yes, did I fail to mention that I was teaching her the proper styles and customs of the Fire Nation? It must have slipped my mind. Well, anyways, she has been trained in all of the skill that any lady of the Fire Nation must learn, including the duties of a woman in ANY position or power."

The tallest of the four looked over to where I was too, curiosity gleaming in his eyes, "Really? That is quite amazing. How long did it take her?"

"Xiaosi! Is that you? I did not notice you there," I said this with a little more enthusiasm than was necessary, "It took us about a few hours for the last three days for her to get the basics, but we have been putting them to the test, and I must say that she has put up a great front."

Xiaosi turned his head back to where the two were still dancing very slowly, "She has, if you don't mind General Iroh, I would like to confer with the other councilmen?"

I smiled and nodded in compliance, walking away from the group of men, leaving Xueyou in their company. Then looking around I saw Yori at the edge, wrapped in a icy blue shawl, and nodded her of the commencement of our little plan.

_Let's hope things work in our favor…_

###

* * *

Zhao's POV

I downed the glass of wine that I had in my hand and watched as the old idiot walked away from my little helper, looking very pleased with himself.

_He's obviously up to something…_

Taking my eyes off of him, I watched as my spy was conversing with the other councilmen, barely saying a word, but looking very stiff in the shoulder by what one of them was saying. He obviously disagreed with what was being said, and one other did as well, but it seemed that the man had convinced the other two to agree to him. They smiled with one another and shook hands as my spy and some other man walked away.

I looked away from the smaller group and watched as the couple in the center of the crowd swayed slowly with one another while the rest were finishing up from the fast pace of a paso doble, a very hearty and theatrical dance. She was laughing at something that he said, and he seemed to be smiling.

_How utterly "cute"…_

Making my way down to the edge of the crowd, I pulled a woman, wearing a shawl, in with me from the Water Tribe, and began to dance with her as a new social dance started. She looked very terse with me as we danced, her cold icy blue eyes were as sharp as daggers from under her mask, but I didn't care as I pulled her further and further toward the center.

"Excuse me sir? I don't know who you think you are, but you need to let me go right now!"

I got annoyed with the woman and gripped her hands as hard as I could, making sure that she couldn't escape, "Look I'm not here to give you any trouble ma'am. Now just keep your mouth shut and dance."

She kept trying to pull away from me, but I pulled her very close to me and was able to get her to stop by making my body get a little hotter, burning her. I could see her pain, and tears began to form in her eyes, "Good," and when we finally made it to the center, I dropped her arms as everyone began to switch, and she doubled over in pain from where I left her.

As I made my way around the couple, I watched as the brat was whispering in her ear, making her blush.

_I don't know if I am going to vomit from the smell of flesh or from those two._

Being quick I grabbed the knife that was concealed in my sleeve and stabbed, not even waiting to listen to the person fall to the floor…

* * *

Moments before…

Katara's POV

We continued to sway back in forth in a single spot, talking about random topics, not thinking about what our duties were or what our nations needed. All we thought about was us.

"…So you hate papaya, but you ate it anyways because some fortune teller told you to?"

I giggled, "Well I was fourteen then, I didn't know any better."

He smiled, "I think I actually might agree with your brother on this one; I don't believe in that kind of hocus pocus crap."

I began to laugh again and nodded, "I used to, but I then I thought about what's been happening over the last couple of years. I mean, after a couple of her predictions, I thought I was going to end up with Aang, but who knew that destiny would trick me into believing that? I don't know if she is the real deal or just really lucky, but I don't want to know what's going to happen tomorrow without the risk of finding out. I want to make my own destiny, not have it paved out for me."

He got this really weird look on his face, and then it was replaced with a serious one as he leaned in, his cheek against my own, and I heard him whisper, "Stay here."

My face was blushing profusely and I couldn't think straight, "What?"

"Stay here with me. Make your own destiny here with me in the Fire Nation."

I could feel my lip trembling and tears beginning to fall down my face, but then I couldn't feel anything at all but a piercing sensation run through my upper back. Clouds began to fog my vision as I watched Zuko look at me with horror on his face…

My mind kept falling in and out of reality as I saw the blurs of people running about screaming. The different elements were fazing in and out, clashing with each other or working together. Darkness crept over and I couldn't see anything at all…

* * *

AN: Hey thanks again and don't hate me for how I ended it on such a BIG cliffhanger, but I wanted to keep you guys on your toes for when my next update comes out, which I hope will be sooner than I expect it to be. I just wanted to make two shout outs:

Noey-S.o.S.: You ROCK, and I hope that you really liked this! Thanks you for helping me with my writer's block!

Oliverwoodissohot: Love ya sista-friend! Thanks for always being there, and helping me with everything from last year! Let's make this the best year yet!


End file.
